


caffeine

by stuck_on_wonho



Series: Caffeine [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #howtotag, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Or A Little Angst?, Sadly Angst, idk - Freeform, jookyun - Freeform, just a bunch of puppies running cafes, moncafe, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: ♬ Like caffeine, I try to stay away. I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it ♬✘ hyungwonho ✘✘ fluff fanfiction ✘© stuck-on-wonho · 2016





	1. ゼロ ➹ prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone,
> 
> this is my first work on archive of our own so i decided to post my works which are already available on wattpad and aff, so to any of my readers from the others sites, i apologise if you think this is someone else copying my works. other than that, i hope you enjoy caffeine
> 
> bye, 
> 
> eun-hui / mei-li / bailee

—❖—

** PROLOGUE **

_❝ Like caffeine, I try to stay away. I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it ❞_

— 카페인

    **C** HAE Hyungwon sits alone at a table in a café, his ankles crossed beneath the tabletop and a furrow in his brows as he tries to read his book in peace, however, the pointless squabble of girls around him prevent that. They yell and screech over the top of each other, trying to gain any form of attention from the baristas behind the counter, not once considering the fools they were making themselves out to be. Now he can admit that from the three he had already seen manning the store, that they were indeed very attractive, but to scream for them constantly was probably irritating not only him but them also.

   Moving his fringe out of his eyes, the male adjusts his glasses with an index finger, pushing the simple black round-shaped frames back until they rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose. He straightens his work-uniform after that, sliding his hands down to remove the wrinkles and creases, brushing off the imaginary dust on the way back up.

   Hyungwon's lunch break would end soon, and it would be back to work at 'Sweet Dreams and Macaroons' - the patisserie that he shared with his best-friends, Changkyun and Minhyuk. Usually, he would always spend it with them, eating jjangmyeon at one of the tables while they chatted on about some of the craziest customer stories they had. But he had wanted to change it up this time around, and walked down the street instead, to the café that had just opened up a couple months ago, despite the fact he had never drank any sort of coffee or tea in his life.

   "Good afternoon, what would you like to order?" A male asks, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he looks at the barista. He can't help himself when he takes in a sharp breath, gazing wide-eyed at the beauty of the barista that was standing right next to him.

   The other male had medium-length chestnut brown hair, parted to partially-cover one of his almond-shaped dark-brown eyes and also showed off the multiple silver piercings in his ears that seemed to shine in the warm yellow light. He wore a simple black leather choker around his neck that went well with his work-uniform; a white-button up shirt that was stretched around his wide chest and rolled up to his elbows, paired with black slacks that seemed to cling to his muscular legs. He was hot, very  _very_  hot, and it felt like Hyungwon had lost his breath completely.

   Realising that he had been staring, his cheeks flush pink as he scrambles to apologize. "S-Sorry" Hyungwon rubs the back of his neck nervously, his book left long-forgotten and page number long-lost "It's my first visiting here and I'm not quite sure what to order".

   The barista's eyes shine with mirth and he chuckles, his voice deep, making the black-haired shiver from the pleasant sound. "I'm not usually on the menu,  _cutie_ , but for you, I could probably make an exception" He smirks and Hyungwon's blush deepens to a cherry red, spread from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. He's left stammering once again as the attractive male pulls out a notepad and pen from the apron around his waist.

   "It's okay, you can take your time. I won't bite" He says, this time gently, despite the small smirk quirking at the edge of his mouth. His fringe falls across his eye completely, and he makes no hurry to fix it, trying to give Hyungwon as much time as he needed. It was sweet of him.

   "No no" He tries again, shaking his head as the barista's eyes look at him questioningly. "I've never actually tried any coffee or tea before, so I really have no idea on what to order" he finishes and a different look becomes present in the other male's eyes. It's sinful, flirty, and completely drawing him in.

   The barista moves to sit across from Hyungwon, placing his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on the back of his left hand. Their eyes connect and he can't help but blink doe-eyed, shy at being in such close proximity to a male like him. "Well then, in that case, why don't I give you a very personal,  _very exclusive_ tour of our finest coffees and teas available?" he finally whispers out, his already naturally-deep voice becoming an octave deeper, sending the butterflies dormant low in his belly into a flapping frenzy.

   "O-Okay"

   "Alright then,  _cutie_ , the tour starts now."

 


	2. 一 ➹ vanilla latte

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Alrighty then, first drink of the tour is a Vanilla Latte" the barista smiled, quickly scribbling down the order on his notepad, leaving Hyungwon enough time to glance at the brunette barista's name tag. Hoseok. Shin Hoseok. He had to admit that the name fitted with the cheeky barista, who managed to send his usually calm heart into a thumping mess within mere minutes. Taking off his glasses, he began to clean them as Hoseok's hot breath had fogged up the lenses. His book now laid forgotten as the male tried to collect his thoughts before the barista returned.

Hoseok returned within minutes, carrying very steadily a mug holding his steaming coffee beverage. Placing it softly down on the table, the mug wobbled slightly, causing the creamy foam with the delicate patterns to jiggle. "I would love to watch your first sip of coffee, but unfortunately, I have to work. Same time tomorrow?" The barista said flirted before changing to a friendlier tone, Hyungwon nodding his head shyly at the question. A bright smile stretched his lips, showing his perfect teeth to the shy male. With a brief wave, he was off and back to working, the girls around Hyungwon now questioning the two's relationship. The taller male sent a last fleeting glance to the cute barista, admiring his back profile as he took another customers order. Unconsciously he brought the mug to his awaiting lips, luckily the drink being cool enough not to burn his tongue.

Hyungwon sighed in appreciation, the beverage being deliciously addicting from the first sip. It was a great choice to start the male's journey of coffee, many other's personal experiences almost putting him off completely. Changkyun and Minhyuk had both similarly been on the same path as Hyungwon, until they both ordered an drink called an Americano which had put them off coffee and firmly on hot chocolates. He had to resist the urge to close his eyes in mouth heaven, as the flavour of both vanilla and coffee complimented each other perfectly on his tongue. Hyungwon also collected creamy foam above his top lip, making Hoseok chuckle lowly when he turned around to watch the younger male.

Ten minutes past, Hyungwon taking slow sips to stretch out the experience of his first coffee beverage for as long as he can, whilst continuing to read his novel in the other hand. Hoseok on the other hand, stood behind the counter chatting to the co-owners of the café; Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Kihyun. It was obviously clear the main reason for the popularity of the café, being the attractiveness of the four young males. The second obviously being the amazing drinks, the four of them also having a natural talent in that area also. "He's cute isn't he?" Hoseok whispered to the four of them, before glancing quickly at Hyungwon. "He's from that patisserie down the street, right? He is cute, I'll admit but I have my eye on one of the other males who works there" Hyunwoo whispered back causing a light gasp from Jooheon "Seriously, me too. My eye is on the cute brunette" he said excitedly. "I fancy the small light-haired male" Hyunwoo confessed, a rare occurrence from the teddy-bear like male.

Hoseok's attention focused back on Hyungwon again, his best friend's voices becoming muffled as he watched the boy place bills down on the table to pay for his drink, bowing slightly towards the counter in thanks and waving goodbye as he exited the café, heading down the street to the patisserie.

Hyungwon couldn't help smiling on the way back to work, noticing the four boys all staring at him. Minhyuk's one-sided crush was one of them, Changkyun's small crush also being another, the third was a small male that seemed to never stop smiling almost like Minhyuk. He slowly pushed open the pale cream-coloured door, preparing his ears for the vocal onslaught he was about to receive. "Hyungwon-oppa, where did you go?" "Hyungwon-oppa, you look so cute today" "Oppa, will you serve me?" The girls cried, their voices all blurring into one which made it hard for the tall male to concentrate. Placing a natural smile on his face, he greeted the customers with a soft voice which seemed to have the largest impact on the large groups of girls. Making sure to be polite, he moved toward the counter, nested between the display cases that showed off all their delicious store-made treats.

All three boys, much like the boys of the café, attracted many female customers. Whilst being pleasing to eyes, all three males had nice personalities as well. Minhyuk was bright and bubbly, Changkyun was funny and charismatic and although Hyungwon was shy, the girls liked that he was polite and good-hearted.

Changkyun was at the register, making jokes whilst finalising orders and Minhyuk was in the back, making batches of all the treats. The three boys would rotate on their duties every day, as all three, much like the café owners, were perfect and talented in all aspects of running a patisserie. "How was it?" Changkyun asked, not moving his eyes away from the register as he split his attention between the current customer and Hyungwon. "Ahh it was so amazing, the coffee was so good and the barista was so cute" Hyungwon babbled shyly, the blush returning firmly to set his cheeks constantly pink. Changkyun smiled happy for his friend until he was slapped on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" Changkyun asked offended, the customers laughing quietly to themselves as the boy's playful banter was a common thing for them. "This is your fault, if you and Minhyuk didn't dote on two of the owners, I wouldn't be compelled to feel the same" Hyungwon said playfully, wanting to cross his arms over his chest, but playing serious wouldn't work right now with the bright blush adorning his face.

"Looks like it isn't over yet" Changkyun said mysteriously, gesturing towards the store window. Hyungwon turned to watch as the cute barista from earlier, Hoseok, came sprinting past and opening the door to their patisserie. Puffing lightly, he rested one of his hands on his knee whilst the other wiped away the small amount of sweat gathering. "You pay-payed too much" He breathed, holding out the change for his drink. With a face closely resembling a tomato, he took the bills gently out of Hoseok's grasp, bowing cutely and muttering constant thank-you's.

The girls of the patisserie were in shock, having another handsome male entering the store. They began fangirling at the newcomer, also at the cuteness of their waiter who was stammering and couldn't get rid of the blush on his face. "Yo-You really did-didn't have to bring my-y change" Hyungwon stammered, fiddling with his glasses out of nervousness. Hoseok stood up straight and leaning close to the taller male, sending the girls into another bout of fangirling, whispered "We don't need the cutie overpaying for his drink do we? See you tomorrow". With a small smirk at the corners of his wave, he gave a brief wave before walking out of the store.

Hyungwon felt dizzy the moment the door closed, his heart pounding a million miles a minute and the red face becoming a permanent feature. "Tomorrow? He's seeing you tomorrow?"Changkyun queried, causing Minhyuk to stick his head out from the back. "Who's he? What did I miss?" he asked, smiling brightly as he restocked the display cases with the fresh sweets. "Just a boy from the patisserie down the street that has the hots for Hyungwon" Changkyun said casually, the girls fangirling again at the thought of the moment the two boys shared. Their customers didn't care much for their sexuality preference, knowing that now all three of them were attracted to equally handsome males which led to fleeting moments of customer (fan) service as they interacted. Minhyuk squealed happily, causing their customers to also laugh as he began to excitedly talk. "No way? Really! Oh my, look at us three. This is so great, I am so happy for you Hyungwon, you like him too right?" He speedily talked, firing multiple questions at the helpless boy all at once. "I don't know, he is cute but I haven't really ever had a crush on anyone" Hyungwon said quietly and Minhyuk squealed cutely again as he grabbed the boys cheeks.

"Give it time, you'll come to your feelings in time" he said thoughtfully before wiping away a fake tear "You're all grown up now, I'm so proud" he sniffled which caused Hyungwon to swat his shoulder lightly. "What are you Minhyuk, my mother?" Hyungwon chuckled and Minhyuk joined in "Of course I am" Minhyuk laughed and began acting like a mother, using a motherly tone and playfully complaining about the dishes and the floor. "That's not how mothers act, Minhyuk" Changkyun laughed, before acting how he thought a mother acted.

"After twelve years, I can't believe these are the people I call best friends" Hyungwon sighed out playfully, smiling brightly at the pair.


	3. 二 ➹ strawberry lemonade tea

**CHAPTER TWO**

Another day passed and Hyungwon found himself back in that café, in the same spot as yesterday. He also planned to read but the weather was really hot, forcing the him to be constantly wiping away the sweat across his forehead. The other customers agreed with Hyungwon, either dabbing at their foreheads or fanning themselves as they sipped on iced beverages. The barista from the day before hadn't noticed him yet as the brunette was busy completing the many orders of the customers. Hyungwon was glad he hadn't been noticed yet, he didn't know how much flirting his heart could take for the handsome male.

Hoseok had noticed the black-haired male however, he had just not shown it. He had noticed the moment the tall male entered the shop, cute glasses on and the book from yesterday clutched to his chest like it was his lifeline. He had merely been thinking about the best possible compliment he could come up with to reward him with that adorable blush that he got so many times yesterday. Hoseok had already thought of the drink, which was perfect for the current sudden heatwave they were suffering with. Finishing up with his orders, he headed over the male.

Hyungwon noticed and said a few encouraging words to himself in his head. Fiddling with his fingers, he became anxious, the barista taking his time to make his way over. "And here I was thinking you wouldn't come back, cutie. I didn't scare you off?" The barista said confidently, the endearment easily slipping out of his lips. Focusing his eyes on the tabletop, Hyungwon shook his head frantically and stuttered a no. Hoseok chuckled lowly, a sound that sent shivers across his skin and warmth in his cheeks. "Day two then, I've got the perfect drink for you" Hoseok finished and fishing the notepad and pen out of his apron, scribbled down the drink he had in mind. As he made it, Hoseok sent sneaky glances towards the shy male, noticing that the other female customers were glaring at him. It was true that he was a natural flirt, often flirting with the customers but the shy black-haired male had easily caught his eye.

He was refreshing in a way, most trying to attract him and flaunt everything they had in his face, whilst he blushed at a simple compliment. Hoseok couldn't understand why, with the looks he had, compliments should be a daily occurrence.

Noticing the boy's soft gaze on him, Hoseok continued making the drink, biting his lip as he did so. It may have seemed like a habit out of concentration to Hyungwon, but Hoseok was teasing him as he knew it was the quickest way to get the female customers flustered. It worked too, the black-haired male lightly coughing at the sudden lip-bite from the flirty barista. His one main weakness was lip-biting, although no-one had ever succeeded in making him blush red. Until now. Placing his hands over his cheeks, the palms of his hands grew warmer at the intensity of his blush. His heart was racing, the brunette easily latching onto Hyungwon's every possible thought.

Hoseok was the cough this time, the blush on Hyungwon's face paired with the soft smile having his heart begin to race. Another reason on why he was so refreshing, he actually had the ability to have an effect on the brunette. He smiled to himself though, at his success. He carried the drink over to the male when it was finally done, the ice cubes swirling around in the light pink liquid.

"Here cutie, this is strawberry lemonade tea" He said as he placed it down, Hyungwon flicking his eyes from the drink to the barista shyly. "T-thank y-you" he stuttered out nervously, playing with the cuff of his uniform as he felt the gaze on the crown of his head. He looked up however, when the barista slid into the seat across from him, having already made a deal with his friends to spend some time with the male whilst he was here. "D-D-Don't yo-ou have t-to wor-rk?" Hyungwon stuttered out again, he wanted to internally cry as it was when he drank his coffee yesterday, that he was able to calm himself from the flirty male.

"No, gorgeous. I'm allowed to spend time with you whilst you're here. Is that okay?" Hoseok said confidently, the second endearment slipping out although he felt slightly nervous that the male would say no. Hyungwon nodded whilst mumbling out a small yes.

"Alright, I was wondering if maybe I could get to know you better. Is that okay?" Hoseok asked, again answered with a nod and a mumbled yes. Running a hand quickly through his hair, he fiddled with the choker on his neck, feeling the smallest bit nervous to let him get to know Hoseok. What if he didn't like what he heard?

Whilst the barista fiddled with his choker, another weakness of Hyungwon's that had quickly shown itself, the black-haired boy mustered up all his remaining courage that was left. "Hi, I'm Ch-Chae Hyung-g-won. I am twen-twenty two and I wor-rk at Sweet Dreams and Macaroons" He started, making the other male snap his head up in shock as he hadn't been expecting Hyungwon to talk first. He had to admit, Hyungwon definetly suited his name, a gorgeous name to go with a gorgeous person. "Wow cutie, you do have courage. I'm Shin Hoseok, twenty-three so you can call me hyung. I work here obviously" Hoseok said, letting a small smirk quirk the corners of his lips.

Unknowingly to Hyungwon, Hoseok was having a hard time concentrating on the poor black-haired male's nervous babble as he was enveloped in his intoxicating scent. He usually wasn't one for scents but once again, Hyungwon had him thinking differently. He smelt of sweet strawberries and addictive cinnamon, a combination that had the barista gripping onto his pants, to control the rising urges.

However, Hyungwon's nervous babble had been on the topic of how much the barista effected him. Hoseok's friends did hear Hyungwon, Kihyun and Jooheon fanboying together at the blossoming couple, already knowing the flirty male and the shy male would be the perfect match. Hyunwoo on the other hand, focused on keeping the café running as he knew the two males would be incapable for a while, although agreeing with the pair in his mind.

Hyungwon sipped at his drink slowly, once he babble was over and grateful that Hoseok hadn't heard what he was talking about. "H-Hoseok, are y-you ok-kay?" He asked, swirling the cup slowly as he glanced at Hoseok's gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"Yes cutie, I'm fine. You're just so gorgeous that I lost my train of thought" Hoseok replied easily, although tugging at his choker which was his tell-tale sign of nervousness. "O-Ok-kay, I-I ha-ave t-too g-go n-no-ow" Hyungwon stuttered, the large compliment from Hoseok taking its toll on his weak heart. "Go? Where? You're leaving?" Hoseok questioned, the time spent together passing like mere seconds. "M-My lu-unchbr-reak's over, Hoseok" Hyungwon stuttered again, gathering his things and rising to leave. The barista's skin tingled, hearing his name roll of the stuttering male's tongue.

"Aww, it's been an hour already? I wanted to spend more time with you cutie" He whined, sounding like an adorable little kid even though he was twenty-three.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I have to-to go" Hyungwon stuttered and turned to leave, Hoseok's grasp on his wrist being the only reason he didn't move. Lips brushed his cheek so lightly that Hyungwon questioned if he had dreamed it, Hoseok smiling at him "Bye cutie".

Hyungwon stuttered back a response, opening the door and leaving.

What the hell was that?


	4. 三 ➹ strawberry chai tea latte

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Hyungwon entered the café the next morning, Hoseok could tell something was up immediately. The black-haired male dragged his feet, stumbling occasionally as he moved to sit down at an empty table. He was two hours earlier than usual, the clock barely hitting eleven o'clock. No book in sight as he rested his head on crossed arms, yawning often as he tried to keep himself awake. Deciding not to flirt with the boy as his sleepy-mind wouldn't register the words, the barista began making the warm drink that would hopefully perk up the half-awake male. It included strawberry, much like yesterday's drink, Hoseok subconsciously thinking of Hyungwon's strawberry and cinnamon scent that enveloped him yesterday.

Hyungwon blinked hard to push the sleepiness away, the edges of his vision becoming black as slowly slipped into a sleep-induced haze. He was unable to get any sleep last night, the question on whether Hoseok had kissed him or not, weighing heavily on his mind. He collectively had gained about three hours and unlike Minhyuk and Changkyun, he couldn't function properly with small amounts of sleep. Sure, the customers adored it but Hyungwon ended up falling asleep on his feet enough to worry his best friends, sending him to the café earlier than usual.

Hoseok walked over to Hyungwon, who was now sleeping quietly with his eyes closed peacefully. He slid into the seat much like yesterday, resting the cup softly of the table. Many customer's watched their waiter, half growing jealous at the lack of attention from the flirty barista whilst the other half were adoring the interactions between the pair.

Nudging the male's shoulder, he tried to wake Hyungwon but he didn't stir. "Hyungwon, hey wake up. I made something to perk you up" Hoseok said softly, pushing the cup gently towards the male. The strawberry-scented steam wafted up from the cup, causing the black-haired male to purse his lips and scrunch up his nose adorably. "Wake up gorgeous, or I'll kiss you" Hoseok teasingly joked, wondering if the male would wake up. Hyungwon could faintly hear the male, but the images flickering across the backs of his eyes enticing him to fall back asleep. To the barista, he stirred a little but his eyes stayed firmly shut. Away from the eyes of the customers, Hoseok placed a lingering kiss on the exposed forehead of the sleeping male, finding comfort in the skin-contact between the two of them. Hyungwon felt the warmth on his forehead, waking him up partly because of the strange feeling. "H-Huh?" Hyungwon asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with close fists. "Wake up cutie, before your drink gets cold" Hoseok called playfully, poking the centre of the boy's forehead gently. Hyungwon scrunched his eyes cutely as he raised his head from the table, his black hair fluffy and brown eyes reminding Hoseok of melted dark chocolate.

"S-Sorry, I-I-I did-dn't ge-et m-mu-uch sl-leep" Hyungwon stuttered and Hoseok smiled at the return of the shy male, although he was still sleepy which was making Hoseok's heart begin to race a little. "That's alright, gorgeous. Thinking of me were you?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side which covered one of his brown eyes with his long fringe. Hyungwon coughed at the sudden question, giving an immediate answer to what his precious three hours of sleep had been about.

"Here, drink this. It might wake you up a little" Hoseok said softly, although internally dancing due to Hyungwon's blunt answer. He pushed the drink gently towards the black-haired male, now luke-warm due to the male falling asleep. Hyungwon grasped the cup gently, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. It was sweet but still spiced enough to wake him up enough, it was strawberry flavoured liked yesterday as well. Hyungwon wondered whether Hoseok had an addiction to the sweet red fruit.

"Y-You wa-ant to k-know about me r-right?" Hyungwon stuttered softly, the cup although grasped firmly in his hands as his eyes focused on the white foam that decorated the latte. "Yeah, cutie. You are interesting to me" Hoseok replied easily, playing with a piece of Hyungwon's ebony hair. "W-What d-do y-ou wan-nt t-to kn-ow?" Hyungwon asked, enjoying his hair being played with. Other than Minhyuk and Changkyun, Hyungwon never really had anyone close to him, so Hoseok playing with it brought him a type of comfort he hadn't experienced with his two best-friends. "To put it simply, everything. I really like you, Chae Hyungwon" Hoseok said which brought the largest blush to the boy's face, Hyungwon resembling a strawberry as his cheeks had become a bright red. Hoseok was blushing too, however only a light pink but it was enough for the male. He wasn't sure of his feelings towards Hyungwon, but he was sure that he liked him in one way.

"O-O-Oka-ay" Hyungwon replied, sipping at his drink to dispel the nervous tension between the two. He moaned softly, Hyungwon easily loving the drink as he continued to drink. The brunette barista's heart stuttered, not expecting the low sound to emit from the other's mouth.

"You might not want to continue doing that, you are just asking for me to kiss you" Hoseok teased, deciding to keep the other two times his lips had already come into contact with the other's skin. Hyungwon's heart was the one to stutter this time around, already day-dreaming the possibilities. His eyes widened dramatically when he realised just exactly he was thinking, coughing loudly when he suddenly choked on his drink. Hoseok laughed at the male, a soft chuckle that caused a deep blush to paint his cheeks again. Hyungwon wasn't afraid to admit that he loved Hoseok's laugh, it was extremely different to the loud laughter of Minhyuk and the chaotic laughter of Changkyun.

"I-I-I li-ike y-your lau-ugh" Hyungwon said, his drink now finished but he still held it between his hands, the diminishing heat of the cup keeping his hands warm. "Thanks, cutie. I like your blush" Hoseok replied, trailing a finger across Hyungwon's cheekbone.

"I-I-I-I w-wi-ill se-ee y-you tom-mor-r-ow r-rig-ght?" Hyungwon had officially become a stuttering and blushing mess, the light touch from the barista sending his heart racing like crazy. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again if he tried. "Yeah cutie, I'll look forward to it" Hoseok replied, biting his lip sending the black-haired male's heart to race even faster. "O-O-O-Ok-kay" Hyungwon stuttered and bowing quickly, practically ran out of the café and all the way to the patisserie.

Making it to the café, he closed the door and slid down the wooden frame. Grasping his chest as he gasped for breath, his best-friends laughing at the change that had happened within the two-hours he had disappeared for.

"You don't look tired anymore"


	5. 四 ➹ iced caramel macchiato

~~****~~ **CHAPTER FOUR**

Minhyuk and Changkyun had watched their best friend become brighter in the past three days. It was not like he wasn't already bright, but only having his two best friends took a toll on him, he didn't have anyone else. But now, he was exceptionally bright now due to the brunette male that worked at the café, along with the other two brunette hotties. "This is so unfair" Changkyun complained randomly, breaking away from their connected thinking "You too actually talk to your crushes— well I don't know if Hyungwon has realised his feelings or not, but he's pretty obvious" Changkyun continued before branching off into expressing his thoughts, a common habit from the chaotic male. He really was 12D. "I don't talk to Hyunwoo, he just orders expresso macaroons and brings me my cinnamon tea" Minhyuk pouts as he thinks of the minimal interactions between him and the tall brunette who had captured his heart completely.

"Stop lying to yourself — he buys the macaroons to be around you. If he didn't have some inkling of feelings for you, he wouldn't bother with being the one to bring you your precious cinnamon tea every day at noon" Changkyun practically ranted, his 12D character giving way to his deep-set intelligence. "Meanwhile, I'm here with no interactions whatsoever and Jooheon is so cute. Man, the struggles" He complained again, ruffling his hair annoyedly although internally saddened because he desperately wanted to get to know the seemingly-sexy dimpled male.

It was just after Changkyun had finished ranting about his precious Jooheon, again, that Hyungwon had made his way down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Morning, upset about Jooheon again?" Hyungwon questioned when he saw the torn look between annoyance and sadness in the conflicted male's dark brown eyes. "Gah yes, I just wish he knew my name or would talk to me" Changkyun whined like a little puppy, clinging onto Hyungwon like a leech which was opposite to the way that the customers usually saw him. Luckily the store was empty currently, not opening for another twenty minutes or so.

Usually he was calm, still managing to crack jokes and be charismatic with the customers. Behind the scenes however; he was extremely clingy, protective, loyal and had a naturally strange humour which alway led to him expressing his thoughts (usually with no-filter). Minhyuk and Hyungwon didn't mind the split personalties, neither did the customers when they were lucky enough to catch glimpses of the true Changkyun, not the persona he put on.

"It'll be fine, Christmas is coming up soon. Maybe Jooheon will kiss you under the mistletoe" Hyungwon tried to reassure the male, however he was swatted away "I have a feeling you or Minhyuk will be the one to get kissed, I'll be all alone again" Changkyun joked, but his friends noticed the twinge of sadness in his eyes. "Minhyuk can you unlock the door please?" Hyungwon asked over his shoulder as he determinedly pulled on his favourite pair of shoes. Minhyuk, understanding his thought pattern, nodded quickly, and went to unlock the door.

Hyungwon walked out determined, much to the confused questions of Chnagkyun who had no idea what just happened. He quickly made it to the café, knocking briefly on the door which scared the living daylight's out of the four males that were preparing the shop to be opened in the next twenty minutes also. Hyunwoo, also known as Minhyuk's little crush got up to answer the door and let the annoyed boy inside.

"Sorry to intrude but.." Hyungwon started before abruptly turning around to face the male that reminded him of a teddy-bear "Minhyuk likes you and ..." He said to Hyunwoo before once again whirling around and stalking up to Jooheon, who was easily frightened by the tall male. "Changkyun likes you. Both of you need to hurry up, my best friends are getting impatient" Hyungwon scolded before walking out quickly. The four of them were in shock, until Kihyun jumped up and slapped the table excitedly. "I called it! Pay up" He cheered as the other three reluctantly placed the bills on the table.

Hoseok was more in shock than the others, the usually shy male had just stalked into their café wearing that, being confident and sexy as hell as he told two of his best-friends that their crushes weren't one-sided before walking back out. His mind halted, did he just call Hyungwon sexy?

Hell, looks like the other bet with Kihyun was finished also

Hoseok placed more bills onto the table, the other three laughing at his late realisation and joining in on congratulating him.

Hyungwon re-entered the patisserie, feeling lighter knowing that he had just solved his two overdramatic male's relationship problems. "Done. I told Hyunwoo too Minhyuk, have fun with that one" Hyungwon said easily, making his way upstairs to change out of his pyjamas to get into his uniform, having less than ten minutes until the patisserie was opened for another packed day. "Ahh Hyungwon, I'm gonna kill you. Just a question, do you realise you walked into the cafe with only sweats and shoes?" Minhyuk teased before questioned Hyungwon, who desperately wanted to laugh at his question, why would he be stupid enough to—

Hyungwon cursed loudly, causing the two males in the patisserie to laugh. He had just walked into a café bare-chested, with only a pair of grey sweatpants and black shoes on.

-:-:-

The time had once again reached one o'clock, Hyungwon's lunch break. However the male was reluctant to enter the café again, after unknowing and blatantly showing off his thin chest a mere three hours earlier. He was embarrassed, the lenses of his glasses fogging up due to his own breath, his racing heart making him breathe hard. He had seen Hoseok's open mouth when he had abruptly entered, he was probably disgusted with what he saw. Hyungwon whimpered with the stabbing pain he felt in his chest when the thought those words, although he pushed the pain aside.

Mustering up the last of his diminishing courage, Hyungwon gave a small watery-eyed smile to his friends, the pain in his chest still causing him discomfort. Changkyun and Minhyuk were worried, but they also knew that Hyungwon was self-conscious about himself which had only been heightened due to the incident being around his self-unknown crush, Hoseok.

He entered the café, heading to a different table as his usual had been taken up by young schoolgirls clearly fangirling over the handsomeness of the four— now five males that were currently in the shop. He buried his head in his arms, willing for the dull throbbing in his heart to go away, without even knowing the cause of the pain. Hoseok once again noticed that something was up with the male, and this time it wasn't sleepiness. Having already prepared the drink in mind, a favourite of Hoseok's that he could have created blindfolded, he headed over to the male. Pushing the plastic cup with the light caramel-brown liquid inside closer to Hyungwon, Hoseok poked at the younger's forearm gently.

Hyungwon roused, feeling the instant comfort that came with Hoseok's prescence. "T-Than-ks" he shyly stammered, before taking a small sip. It was intoxicatingly sweet and Hyungwon sighed, as sweet treats usually perked his mood back up. Suddenly throwing his arms around the older-but-smaller male, he instantly felt better as Hoseok's scent of roasted coffee beans and flowers wrapped around him. He missed Hoseok's heartbeat however, which had skyrocketed due to the skin-ship initiated by Hyungwon willingly. He was trapped between the boy's warmth and the cinnamon-strawberry scent which had become like an addiction for him. Hyungwon pulled away, almost unwillingly as he continued to drink the incredibly sweet caramel drink.

"You are welcome. By the way, you looked incredibly sexy this morning" Hoseok complimented, although never thinking that he would have ever called someone sexy. Hyungwon suddenly choked on his drink, a bright red blush coating his cheeks as his heart-rate skyrocketed much like Hoseoks had earlier.

Everything was back to normal


	6. 五 ➹ raspberry cheesecake latte

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was the fifth day of the tour, Hyungwon easily becoming addicted to the caffeine and a certain brunette that kept flirting with him. He still wasn't sure of his feelings, being a complete newbie in the department as this would his first crush in his twenty-two years of living. He had glances at people and called them cute or handsome, sure, but that lasted two seconds then the black-haired male never saw them again. It was the way things worked for him, always being in his favour until now. It prevented him from getting his heart hurt, watching as people he thought he trusted and loved left him. Hyungwon never wanted to experience that again so it became a defence mechanism. Minhyuk and Changkyun had taken almost three years to get the male to trust them, showing him time and time again that they could be relied on.

Hyungwon scrubbed at the tables, still deep in thought at he prepared for the the store to be open for another twelve-hour day in forty minutes. It was his turn, Changkyun sleepily making himself a coffee and Minhyuk still dead-asleep. "Stop thinking about that Hyungwon, it's been eighteen years. It's in the past and you need to leave it there" Changkyun groggily muttered, carelessly taking a drink of his just-prepared coffee and cursing as the hot liquid burnt his tongue. Hyungwon giggled at first, it becoming full-out laughter as Changkyun continued cursing, changing from Korean to English.

A knock on the door had Hyungwon halt in his laughter, turning to see who was possibly at the door this early. It was Hoseok, dressed in casual clothes, Hyungwon let him in. "Sorry, but can I buy some espresso macaroons? Hyunwoo isn't feeling well and I promised him I'd buy some" He explained and the pair nodded, packaging up a box of the large teddy-bear male's favourites. The store was quiet until Changkyun took another mindless sip, the cursing starting up again as he forgot the drink was still boiling hot. Hyungwon burst out into laughter, forgetting that Hoseok was still in the store as he laughed at his reckless friend. Hoseok was stunned silent, the noise emitting from Hyungwon's mouth instantly becoming one of his favourite sounds. He was seriously crushing on this male, how was he so late to notice?

It didn't help that he was wearing a tight-fitting tank and black sweats, making the brunette's heart begin to race. He couldn't figure out what side he liked more; the shy stuttering side or the happy open side. "W-Wha-at are y-you sta-arin-ng at?" the stuttering voice that was the cause of his inner turmoil spoke, startling Hoseok out of his Hyungwon-filled thoughts. Hoseok blinked hard "Sorry cutie, you took my breath away" He replied cooly although his cheeks slightly betrayed him, colouring a light pink. "U-Uh" Hyungwon stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, it being too early to deal with Hoseok's flirting. "I think what my speech-impaired friend is trying to say is that you are sexy and he'll see you at one o'clock" Changkyun chimed in, making his best friend begin to choke on air at his bluntness. "Okay cutie, see you then" Hoseok winked, grabbing his macaroons and leaving the patisserie. Hyungwon continued to gasp for air, wanting desperately to attack the male but he held himself back. "You are so so dead" He said darkly, chasing Changkyun around the store which woke up Minhyuk.

Acting like an annoyed mother, he yelled at the both of them, as both of their heads hung in shame. It was an unspoken rule to never wake Minhyuk up before he was needed, as the current situation was always the end result. "No dessert or midnight snacks, I'm watching the both of you" Minhyuk laid out their punishment, causing the pair to whine. "Omma!" "Minhyuk, please no" they both said at the same time, but Minhyuk glared causing them to shut their mouths.

-:-:-

One o'clock came around and Hyungwon sprinted out of the patisserie. Minhyuk had calmed down, however the punishment still stuck but that hadn't been the problem for once. The patisserie had gained more customers, all females that questioned Hyungwon non-stop about him and Hoseok's relationship, the barely existing one. They clung to him, annoyingly draping themselves over his arms and body whilst the regulars glared at the newcomers for tainting the poor, innocent shy male. It was the regulars who had helped him escape, pretending to have juicy gossip to draw them in and allow Hyungwon to slip out. He entered the cute café and was not suprised by the signifigant lack of customers, knowing well enough where they had disappeared to. Hoseok was nowhere in sight, only Kihyun and Jooheon manning the register as Hyunwoo was sick. Hyungwon noticed a colourful drink at his usual table, a pale blue note resting next to it. "Oh hey Hyungwon" one of the males at the counter called, catching the black-haired male's attention "Hoseok is upstairs helping Hyunwoo, he is usually sick so he is the best to take care of us when we are sick" Kihyun explained, smiling softly as he spoke.

"Okay, thank you Kihyun" Hyungwon replied polietly, bowing deeply before straightening up and sitting in the seat. The drink looked visually pleasing, the whipped cream that covered the top resembling a white rose with a pink-coloured syrup drizzled lightly across. His blue note left by the brunette was covered in neat characters, signed with Hoseok's name at the bottom with two hearts next to his name.

Hey Cutie,

Sorry I couldn't see you at your lunchbreak today, Hyunwoo is really sick. This is a Raspberry Cheesecake Latte, one of my favourites so I hope you will like it also. I will see you tomorrow at one o'clock gorgeous, I'll nurse Hyunwoo into the early hours if I have to, I can't go a day without seeing you.

P.S You have a extremely sexy laugh and I loved your pyjamas this morning

\- Hoseok

Hyungwon coughed, a blush darkening his cheeks without the male even being close to him. He pressed his hands to his cheeks, scrunching his eyes cutely as his heart pounded in his ears. Hyungwon took a small sip of the drink, smiling happily when the drink tasted exactly like it's name. He could taste the coffee, the sweetness of the cheescake and the borderline sourness of the raspberries. Letting out a soft sigh, he relaxed against the seat with the cup resting in his palms to warm up his hands. He still had an hour left of his break, and he was intend of enjoying his drink for as long as possible. Small sips were taken, his glasses fogging slightly due to the wafting steam from the cup.

Hyungwon didn't regret coming to this café one bit.


	7. 六 ➹ simple cappucino

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hyungwon adjusted his glasses slightly, twitching his nose and blinking as he read the pages of his favourite novel. He fingered the edge of the page, fondly tracing the creases from the dog ears which was unfortunately a bad habit for the quiet reader. Hoseok watched him, not wanting to disturb him but also wanting to spend time with him. "Gah, stop being so melodramatic. Where's the male that works out everyday and said 'How do I act sexy, I was born sexy'?" Kihyun said and Hoseok laughed as he realised that his omma was right. "He's still here" Hoseok said and Kihyun pushed on his shoulder gently, sending him a comforting look "Then go over there and be yourself, don't shrink away out of the fear of the unknown. You never know, he might just like you back". Hoseok nodded strongly, his moment of weakness quickly fading as he brought Hyungwon's drink over to the black-haired male.

"Hey cutie, I hope you didn't miss me too much yesterday" He spoke confidently although the hand not holding the drink was faintly rubbing against the thick black felt choker. Hyungwon looked up slowly from the book, almost like he didn't want to tear his eyes away from the words on the pages. "H-Hi, I-I kin-nda d-di-id" He stuttered and Hoseok's heart jumped, not expecting the answer from him at all. It was true though, Hyungwon did begin to miss the cheeky cute barista after a while. He loved the quietness and not having to blush, but he had missed the usual presence after the small time of knowing him. Hoseok placed the cup down, the foam art of three hearts jiggling side to side. "This is just a cappuccino, probably a little simple after all the extravagant drinks I have been making but it never hurts to have a love for the basics" Hoseok complimented the drink as he slid into the seat across from the shy bookworm. "It-It's okay, it lo-oks cu-ute" Hyungwon replied, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"So cutie, talk to me. I still don't know much about you" Hoseok asked, resting his forearms on the table, dangerously close to were Hyungwon's hands rested with their palms on the warm cup. "O-Okay" the younger male replied "My omma is Mi-inhyu-uk and m-my brot-ther is nam-ed Chang-gkyu-un" he stuttered although smiling fondly when the two male's names passed his lips. Hoseok looked confused for a moment, deciding to drop the topic about his blood-related family.

"I li-ike th-e colo-our bla-ack and gr-rilled po-ork rib-s" He continued, the stutter beginning to slowly disappear from his voice as he thought about all the things he liked and wanted to talk about with Hoseok. "I lo-ove sin-nging and d-dancing. I enjoy pe-eople tha-at can keep me ha-appy" The stutter left his voice for a few words, rewarding the older with a strong but honey-like voice. He seemed a lot calmer around Hoseok too, or maybe that was just because he was so deeply thinking that Hoseok's presence had little effect other than usual. He listened attentively, keeping track of all the boy's dislikes and likes, finding continuous similarities between him and the younger. It was then that he took his first sip of the drink, foam and sprinkled cocoa powder collecting above his puffy upper lip. Hoseok gripped the fabric of his slacks, an idea forming in his mind that tempted him. "Hyungwon, can you pick up that menu please?" Hoseok asked, throwing common sense out of the window as the temptation took over, he had to know.

Hyungwon looked a little confused but did what Hoseok asked, not feeling the foam decorating the top and above his upper lip. He lifted the menu, which showcased the long list of available drinks and smaller list of available snacks, the menu was long enough to obscure both of their faces from the prying eyes of the rest of the café. Hyungwon's brown eyes trailed over the menu until firm but gentle fingers on his chin turned him to face the barista. Hoseok's fingers moved from his chin to grasp the back of his neck, the touch still gentle. "You have a little—" the older said breathily before bringing the younger's face to his own. Their lips pressed together softly, Hoseok's tongue only lightly poking out to collect the foam from the curve of his upper lip. Hyungwon was frozen solid, both to the lack of experience and the realisation of Hoseok's feelings becoming crystal clear. The older pulled away first, his tongue briefly wiping across his own lips teasingly "Man, I do make a good cappuccino" he spoke to himself proudly, his thumb brushing over the corners of Hyungwon's lips to capture the foam he had missed before placing down the menu to allow the customers to watch the pair again.

"Both my mother and father are still alive, I have a younger brother who is now married. I enjoy wearing the colour red and my favourite food is ramyeon. I also enjoy singing and dancing" Hoseok said and sent a wondering glance towards Hyungwon, who was quiet but listening attentively whilst a fierce red blush coating his cheeks and reaching to the tops of his ears. "In my spare time, I go to the gym to work out. I like swimming and taekwondo" He continued, trying to think of anything that would keep the boy interested "I like Japan and wearing over-sized clothes when I'm not in this uniform, although it does cling nicely to my chest" He finished, adding in an afterthought that would help Hoseok later. If he looked, it was mutual, if he didn't then it was one-sided.

Hyungwon swallowed quickly, the constant flirting giving the male little chance to recover after that kiss. "That sounds n-nice, I-I-I hav-e al-lways l-l-liked J-Japan and Ch-hin-na" the stuttering was back in full force, showing Hoseok how shy and nervous he had become. Hoseok smiled "You haven't drunk your cappuccino, do you not like it?" he asked cocking his head and feigning sadness, although knowing the reason on why he hadn't. Hyungwon stumbled over his words "No-No-No, It's ni-ice" he said, taking another sip but making sure not to collect more foam this time.

"Your break is over in ten minutes" Hoseok said breathily, his eyes watching Hyungwon's eyes as they widened before beginning to hastily drink the luke-warm drink. The last fifty minutes had passed by so quickly that it left the both of them dizzy, the older standing up also when the younger male had finished. Hoseok's heart leapt when Hyungwon's eyes flickered from his uniform-clad chest back to the older's eyes. "See y-you tom-morow" he said shakily and bowed before exiting the café, placing down the correct amount of bills for his drink unlike the first time.

Walking down the paved path alone, Hyungwon's fingers refused to leave his lips. Tracing both the bottom and upper lip, the memory of Hoseok's lips on his also refusing to leave his mind. His skin was flushed and his heart was racing, and he wanted to fan his face but was worried that the action might bring confusion to the customers of the patisserie.

He entered the shop and immediately went behind the counter, nuzzling Minhyuk's shoulder and not caring about who he was serving. He felt Minhyuk nuzzle back "What's up?" he asked softly and Hyungwon huffed "That cute barista just kissed me" he said shyly "He took my first kiss, Minhyuk" he continued and nuzzled into Minhyuk's neck. The snow-haired male spluttered for words, shocked that after the twelve years of knowing the male, he had finally been kissed. "You what! Are you serious?" He asked and watched as the male nodded slowly against his neck. "Was it good" he asked again, looking at Hyunwoo apologetically, who had been in the middle of ordering his usual.

Hyungwon nodded again and Minhyuk squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the urge to squeal at Hyungwon's cuteness at the current moment "He was a good kisser from what I could tell" He said loud enough for both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo to hear, Changkyun also hearing as he re-stocked the display cases. Minhyuk finished up the order for Hyunwoo, handing over the two boxes of espresso macaroons and bowing in goodbye. Hyunwoo slid the travel cup of cinnamon tea over and also bowed goodbye. The three of them; Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Changkyun then huddled together in their version of a celebration for Hyungwon's first kiss.

~~~

Hyunwoo entered the cafe, carrying his precious macaroons safely with a pink colouring to his cheeks. He gestured for the other three to enter the back of the shop with him, which they all did. Crowding around Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Jooheon watched as the tall male turned towards the second oldest. "First of all, you kissed Hyungwon?" he said questioningly and all the male's turned their eyes towards Hoseok. "Yeah I did, I wanted to see if he liked me back" He said, starting off confident but his voice weakening at the end due to nervousness. Kihyun smiled nervously, knowing that Hoseok had taken his advice to a point.

"Well, I think he does. You just took his first kiss and he said you were a good kisser" Hyunwoo continued. The customers of the café's heads snapped towards the backroom of the counter when sudden screams came from the back. Jooheon and Kihyun had been the two to scream, Hoseok gone quiet with shock. "You're joking?" He asked softly after a few minutes of dead silence and Hyunwoo shook his head "I'm not".

"It makes so much sense now why he was so shy around me, gah, I can't believe I took it" Hoseok said softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. "On the other hand, he said you were a good kisser Hoseok" Kihyun smiled and slapped his shoulder softly. Hoseok smiled brightly, swelling with happiness at the comment from the younger male.

"I took Hyungwon's first kiss"


	8. 七 ➹ creamy dark caramel espresso frappucino

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It had been a week yet Hyungwon still felt so shy, his first kiss was taken and it kept him up for hours on end, his fingers brushing against his lips as he reminisced. He hadn't entered the café once since then, although he regretted it as he craved the caffeine and the mocha-haired male. It was an addiction he couldn't escape from, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't think he wanted to escape at all. On the other hand, his bestfriends were happy for him, celebrating that he had finally had a normal experience although having your first kiss at twenty-two is probably not that common. Minhyuk and Changkyun had decided to spill when they had given their first kiss away, whilst celebrating. The eldest of the three had given his away earlier this year, although tight-lipped on who the lucky male was. Changkyun hadn't kissed someone fully, but Minhyuk and Hyungwon screeched when he admitted that he'd kissed Jooheon on the cheek once. After the three had finished their celebrating, it seemed that they'd grown even closer together which seemed impossible for the trio that had been together for over ten years.

Hyungwon muttered his apologies, sending shy smiles to the customers that sat at the table he just walked into. He'd been in a daze for the past week, and the customers didn't know whether to think it was cute or worry about the taller male. Resting his forehead against the marble counter, he pitifully moaned into the cold surface which gave him Changkyun slowly petting the back of his head. "Changkyun?" Hyungwon spoke, hearing the other male make a noise in his throat to continue. "Why did you say that Jooheon didn't know your name, but you kissed him on the cheek?" Hyungwon asked and felt the petting on his hair pause for a moment before continuing. "I kissed him on the cheek while we were in primary school, I think I was seven or was it eight?" The younger male answered, trailing off and his words seemingly like he was speaking to himself.

"You've known Jooheon since you were seven!?" Hyungwon shot up from the marble counter, his curious eyes focused on Changkyun's shocked brown ones. "I've known him since I was seven and liked him since I was seven. When he moved away, I didn't think I'd get to see him again but Fate has its tricky ways. Kihyun and Hoseok used to go to our primary school to, you might have met them, you would've been.." The younger male corrected, waving his finger around whilst he continued talking until he paused at the end, calculating Hyungwon's age at that time. "Nine. I would have been nine which meant I never met them, remember" Hyungwon almost stated bitterly, unconsciously rubbing at the faded scar across the inside of his bicep and then to the uglier faded scar that Hoseok had failed to notice, stretching across the skin of his right hipbone.

"No, no, no. No more dark stuff okay boys, this one" Minhyuk intercepted, pointing at Hyungwon who had seemed to almost curl up on himself as the tidal wave of memories were about to wash over him "Has just been kissed by his crush. He don't need no sadness, you hear me?" Minhyuk continued, waving his hands about before placing them on his hips making Changkyun nod his head to their omma.

"Hyungwonnie, you head over to that café now. It's been a week, Hoseok's probably missing you just as much" The oldest male spoke softly, pushing him towards the door with a snowcoat in hand as the white flakes were falling harder the closer the got to the twenty-fifth of december. Hyungwon nodded slightly, pulling the coat firmly around his body as he stepped into the white flurry of snowflakes and hurried down the street towards the café whose lights he could just make out.

When the taller male entered the café, he noticed the mocha-haired male who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week scrubbing at the counters almost lifelessly. His skin was paler than usual and the tip of his nose and across the tops of his cheeks was slightly red. Sitting at his usual table, Kihyun came up to him "He's not sick. He's just been really upset the past week, since you didn't come in. Hoseok's been working himself to the bone so he doesn't think about you, he doesn't think you like him" the smaller male stated, his voice tinging in sadness the longer he watched his best-friend. "I've never had a crush before, but I do think I like him in that way. He makes me really happy, I was just shy" Hyungwon explains, the guilt slowly eating away at him until tears almost prickled in his eyes.

"Please make him happy again, not just for me but for you also. He really really likes you, we can all see it" Kihyun asked and Hyungwon joined his long pinky with the smaller' s in an unbreakable pinky-promise. "I'll go tell him you're here, I don't think he's noticed" Kihyun said and Hyungwon nodded, relaxing slightly in the seat and playing with his fingers as he thought of what to say.

He didn't know what to think, was seeing Hoseok like that supposed to hurt this much, like he was the one feeling it himself. Was he supposed to feel like cuddling the smaller until he smiled and laughed beautifully like he did last time?

Hyungwon ended up so deeply engrossed in his thoughts, that it took Hoseok sitting down with a new drink and slowly snapping his fingers in front of his face for him to snap out of it. "Hey, I-I am really sorry for not visiting for a week. Here" Hyungwon spoke, feeling too guilty to feel shy, pushing across a sheet of paper that Minhyuk shoved in his pocket at the last minute. "What's this?" He questioned, his fingers running through his hair a couple times before bringing the paper closer to read it.

"It's instructions on how to make my favourite type of ramyeon, I remembered that you love ramyeon so I thought you might want it" Hyungwon replied and was so grateful to Minhyuk, he would have forgotten the sheet if it wasn't for the shorter blonde male. Hoseok smiled softly, the pain in his eyes disappearing as his heart warmed at the gesture. "You remembered" He said softly, wanting to grin that his crush had actually remembered his favourite food. "Of course I remembered. Hoseok, I'm not sure if I have a cru-us-sh on you or not, but I do like you. A l-lot. I'm really sorr-r-y for not being here, pl-l-eas-se forgive me" Hyungwon spoke back, his eyes locked with the warm-brown eyes of the other male.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Oh, here you go" Hoseok said, his voice growing increasingly brighter as he pushed a plastic cup full of a dark  
icy-liquid towards him. "It's a creamy dark caramel espresso frappucino, it's a long name I know but I thought it was perfect since it's as dark as my life has been in the past week while you weren't here" Hoseok explained and Hyungwon reached for the menu, lifting it up and placing a lingering kiss on the older's cheek which was dangerously close to his inviting pink lips. "I would cho-oo-ose lighter drinks from now on, I won't be disa-ap-ppear-r-ing like that ever again" The younger male slightly stuttered, a pink blush covering his cheeks at his action whilst he watched as Hoseok's jaw dropped from the sudden action.

"Your voice is really cute when you aren't stuttering, aw is my effect wearing off on you already?" Hoseok said, something swirling in his eyes that made Hyungwon's heart flutter as he became a complete stuttering mess.

Hoseok was back to normal.

♡✘♡

hey guys,

this is a bit more sadder than i would have liked for a fluffy fan fiction, but every fan fiction needs a little drama in it don't they. yeah, so it turns out that hyungwon could have known hoseok since he was very young, but why wasn't he at school? there's a little bit of mystery to hyungwon, which i hope to slowly unravel in caffeine but also cinnamon tea & macaroons so sweethearts, please be patient. also, is anyone else fangirling that changkyun kissed jooheon on the cheek or that hyungwon kissed hoseok on the cheek. no? alrighty then, sad fangirling party in the corner with just myself then. alrighty then sweethearts, that wraps up my sad little authors note, the next update will be our christmas special so just wait for the cuteness, cause there is going to be a whole chapter full.

p.s do you like the name sweethearts, yes or no?

bye,

bailee


	9. スペシャル ➹ peppermint mocha

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL : PEPPERMINT MOCHA**

Hyungwon had slept well when he returned home yesterday, his cheeks dusted the usual pink and the sparkle returning to his eyes that had been missing the past week. He had cleaned the counters and gathered orders from the customers with the brightest smile they'd ever seen, the small patisserie losing the dark cloud that had been hanging over its head. He'd work until he yawned, before perking himself up and continuing, thinking only of the mocha-haired male that had smiled so brightly because of him. Finally it was closing time, the three males bidding goodbye to the last of the customers before they closed the shop and cleaned up. Luckily there wasn't much, the girls not liking to leave a mess for them to clean, so moving all the display food into the large fridge in the kitchen they all headed upstairs.

The three of them all fell into bed together, dressed in Christmas-themed pyjamas. Minhyuk was dressed in a green shirt with christmassy words in white creating a pattern of a wreath and black bottoms. Changkyun being the joker that he is, had a red shirt with black writing 'Santa, I've been very naughty this year' and black bottoms. Hyungwon wore a white tank, with mistletoe-pattern bottoms. Huddling together under the covers, the tallest of the three was in the middle of a very colourful sandwich as he was the one that was unable to sleep on his own. Minhyuk and Changkyun hadn't minded with that fact, being clingy in their sleep so it worked perfectly and all three usually had great night's sleep. Pressing a soft kiss to both of the younger's foreheads like a mother would, Minhyuk said his good nights and curled up against one side of Hyungwon's chest. Changkyun soon followed after, clinging the older's other side as he fell asleep also. The second youngest of the three moved his arms around until they were under their bodies and pulled them even closer still before allowing his dreams to pull him into sleep.

•❄️•

Hyungwon woke up in a start the moment, sensing the exact moment that he had become lonely, sleeping alone as the other two males left him. "Minhyuk! Changkyun!" Hyungwon called out, desperate for a reply as tears already gathered in the corners of his eyes as he panicked. For a few moments, there was no reply and Hyungwon's fear consumed him as he cried. Minhyuk rushed in, brightly covered presents previously gathered in his arms, dumped on their bed carelessly as he gathered the boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Shush, we just went downstairs so that we could all open our presents together in bed" the blonde soothed as the rocked the both of them back and forth, which soon turned into rocking all three of them as Changkyun also entered the room and went immediately to hug the tallest male.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't panic this much but I was so scared" Hyungwon sobbed, now feeling ridiculous as all they wanted to do was celebrate a perfect Christmas with him, and instead he's crying his heart out. "It's not your fault you have severe separation anxiety disorder" Changkyun soothed this time, rubbing his back softly as the other male gathered the presents in front of the three of them. They cuddled for a long time, the second youngest finding comfort in the two people he had rejected becoming his friends for the longest time. It felt like such a stupid decision now, with the vast amount of good memories that Hyungwon was able to immediately bring to the forefront of his mind.

"Let's open these" He finally stated when the sobs had left his voice, eager to turn this Christmas into a truely perfect one. Minhyuk and Changkyun separated the large pile of presents into three groups, with different types of wrapping paper to tell which present belonged to who. With a quick glance at each other, they tore into their presents and the patisserie was filled with excited squeals as they all received what they had wished for, a perk reserved for best-friends who knew you like the back of their hand.

However, when all the presents were finished, the pair of them pulled out another present which had Hyungwon's wrapping over it, which confused him as he tried to think of anything else he had wished for and came up blank. "Now this one can only be used today. We know you didn't ask for it- but um.." Changkyun started but trailed off, looking desperately towards the eldest for help. "You didn't ask or wish for this present, but it will help you. Trust us" Minhyuk continued on and sent a warm smile that had Hyungwon smiling back, trusting him. Slowly opening the present, he got more confused however when he was met with green leaves, white berries and red ribbon.

"It's mistletoe, so you can get that kiss your heart is longing for" Changkyun said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively which made both Minhyuk and Hyungwon hit him, although the second youngest' face was bright red. "S-Shut u-u-up" He stuttered, trying to regain his composure as he held the festive plant in his hands.

"It's ten a.m now, the patisserie doesn't open until eleven since the customers will probably want to spend time with their families so your break will be at twelve. What Changkyun and I were thinking was that you—" Minhyuk explained before telling Hyungwon the very detailed plan on how to use the mistletoe to kiss Hoseok, and to be honest, Hyungwon was loving the plan and his heart was already beginning to pound in his ears in anticipation. "Okay, I'll do it" Hyungwon smiled brightly, gently playing with the fake white berries of the plant.

"That's great! Now we have to choose our Christmas outfits" Minhyuk announced suddenly and went to stand up, but his foot got tangled in the sheets and he ended up going sprawling to the floor which caused the other two to burst out laughing. "That's great, what great friends you are" The blonde said loudly from the floor, struggling to release himself from the cocoon of sheets. He wriggled around, pulling the sheets completely off the bed and almost bringing Hyungwon and Changkyun with them. He finally freed himself when the two youngest had finally stopped their laughter and got off the bed to help him.

"Let's just go pick our outfits" Minhyuk sulked, stalking over to their combined closet although smiling when the two engulfed him in a group hugged and murmured their 'sorry''s into his shoulder blades.

•❄️•

Eleven a.m came and went, midday slowly creeping up and Hyungwon wanted to grasp the fake plant tightly but it was hidden away in the jacket he was supposed to wear when he went on his break. He cleaned down the tables, hearing the customers still awwing over his shirt and deer antlers on his head. Hyungwon had deer antlers, Minhyuk had a Santa hat and Changkyun wore a Elf hat with a bell that hung on the end, tinkling whenever he moved around. "Hyungwonnie, it's twelve now. Time for your break, good luck" Minhyuk called out and the both of them winked at him before laughing, Hyungwon just shaking his head at them and grabbing his jacket to slip on as he left the patisserie.

The wind was cold when he stepped outside, nipping at his skin whilst the snowflakes floated down to settle in his hair and on his clothes. As much as he wanted to walk slow and enjoy the snowflakes falling, Hyungwon knew that it was all a trick of his mind to push away what he was about to do until his self-esteem refused to let him go through with the plan. With the growing snow crunching under his shoes and his anxiety growing as he came closer, Hyungwon grasped the plant as reassurance and continued to walk. Finally entering the little cute café, he shook the snow from his body and released the plant, taking his hand out of his pocket as he went up to the counter where Hoseok stood. "Merry Christmas, cutie" He said confidently, although his eyes wanted to search for any hanging mistletoe, finding the bunch in a place that Hyungwon had missed walking under. "Me-rry-y Ch-hrist-t-tma-s, Hoseok" the ebony-haired male replied back, causing shivers to go over the other male's skin as the stutter left his voice when his name was said.

"I-I won-n't b-b-e able tt-o stay, the pati-sser-r-ie is pac-cked" Hyungwon lied, hoping that his stuttering voice was due to the male in front of him and not because of the little white lie that escaped his lips. He watched as Hoseok looked down sadly for a moment, obviously wanting to spend time with him on Christmas, Hyungwon's heart clenched painfully and he almost considered telling him the truth until he thought of the end result and how happy Hoseok would be. "Oh, that's okay I understand. Can I at least walk you to the door?" The mocha-haired Male said sadly, pouting as he begged the taller with his eyes, which Hyungwon easily agreed to which made the pouting older smile brightly. "Yay, let me make your drink then" He stated, turning his back to Hyungwon as he made the hot beverage.

Hyungwon's eyes drank in the older males back, the muscles almost rippling beneath the tight-fitting Christmas shirt that had him melting internally. When Hoseok turned around, he caught the male staring at his back quite openly, not caring at all who was watching. "Tsk Tsk, staring at me now. You are too cute" Hoseok said playfully, a pink blush instantaneously covering Hyungwon's face. "Here's your drink, peppermint mocha. Let me walk you to the door" He continued and the younger smiled and nodded, grabbing his drink in one hand whilst the other slipped into his pocket to grasp the fake plant between his fingers.

They reached the door quickly, Hyungwon's nerves heightening but he kept his face calm as he turned to Hoseok to say goodbye. He lifted the plant above their heads, the older not noticing as his eyes locked on Hyungwon's. "Goodbye and—" Hyungwon cut off, his eyes flickering upwards to the plant before connecting with his again. Hoseok's eyes followed, widening comically as he noticed the plant, widening further when his lips were covered with Hyungwon's.

The kiss was soft, both males still not accustomed to each other as this was only their second kiss. Hyungwon having both his hands full, wasn't able to hold onto Hoseok but that was okay, the other male was having no trouble, gripping his jacket in one hand and Hyungwon's waist with the other. Freshly roasted coffee beans and flowers engulfed him as the two came closer together, his heart beating crazily although it matched Hoseoks in perfect timing. The two broke after a couple minutes, their lungs screaming for air.

Pressing their foreheads together, they ignored the applause and cheers of "so cute!" "aww new couple" from the customers and focused on each other. "Did you like my gift?" Hyungwon questioned and the other smiled "Best. Present. Ever" Hoseok replied and leaned in, their lips meeting again for another kiss.


	10. スペシャル ➹ jookyun version

** SPECIAL : JOOKYUN VERSION **

Changkyun fell into bed with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, already dressed in their Christmas themed pyjamas as they slipped beneath the warm covers. The youngest didn't mind sleeping with the other two, it felt almost natural to him now since they had been doing it for the past four years. They'd known each other for eighteen years, however only being good friends for twelve. Huddling into each other, the three of them shivered slightly as they tried to keep warm. Since their eyelids were already drooping from the long day at the patisserie, Minhyuk kissed both his and Hyungwon's forehead like he always did every night before he fell asleep, cuddling into one side of the tallest male. He didn't want to go to sleep yet but Changkyun acted sleepy, curling up on Hyungwon's other side and closing his eyes, although refusing to fall into the comfortable dreamland. Hyungwon moved around a bit after he thought the other two were asleep and Changkyun could feel his arm snaking around his waist under the covers, being pulled tighter into the older boy's side. He didn't mind, making a snuffling noise as he grabbed a fistful of the other boy's shirt and slowly breathing in his relaxing scent.

His mind had been haywire since last week, Hyungwon's question making him relive the past all over again, making his poor heart clench painfully the more he thought about it. He was so in love, so desperately in love with Jooheon who knew about Changkyun's feelings, but mostly likely didn't even remember who he was. All those years ago, he'd fallen so hard and was shunned by his parents who didn't accept him, beginning the long verbal abuse stemming from how a male liking another male was wrong. He used to cry out Jooheon's name into his pillow every night as he wept, using it to muffle his tears as he begging for the male to save him. Five years of it, then Jooheon moved away and Changkyun never saw him at his school again.

At only twelve, he experienced his first heartbreak but he refused to show weakness in front of Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who'd barely been his friends for two years so he'd kept it secret about the dimpled male, until last week. Letting tears fall down his cheeks, he let out quiet sobs as not to wake the other males. "Jooheon-hic- why didn't y-you sav-ve me?" he whispered brokenly, a hiccup of unshed tears bubbling in his throat mid-sentence. After six years, Changkyun cried himself to sleep. But he hadn't opened his eyes to realise that Minhyuk was awake and listening to his broken confession.

•❄️•

Changkyun woke up with a slightly sticky face, pressed tightly against Hyungwon's chest as the older had pulled him even closer whilst both of them had been asleep. He knew his eyes would be puffy, his nose and cheeks probably red as he experienced something he had been without for a long time that he'd forgotten how it felt like. A small shake to his shoulder made his eyes focus on Minhyuk who was above him, gesturing to go downstairs to grab the presents heaped beneath their tree and surprise Hyungwon. "That's a bad idea, you know how he gets when we leave him alone whilst he's asleep" Changkyun pointed out but the blonde male waved it away "Kkukkungie, we will be very quick. I want to have a perfect Christmas with Hyungwonnie" He pleaded and Changkyun groaned, pulling his sticky face away from Hyungwon's clothed chest to get out of the bed.

The moment his warmth left the bed, Hyungwon moved around, his nose scrunching up cutely as his hands roamed in his sleep to find the two sources of warmth known as his best-friends. "We've got about a minute before he wakes up. Go, Go, Go!" Changkyun rushed Minhyuk and the two of them sprinted down the stairs, collecting the presents hastily. Hearing Hyungwon desperately call their names mid-way, the two shared a panicked glance before gathering the rest and sprinting back upstairs. Minhyuk entered their room first, his motherly cuddles always doing the best to calm down the male when he had his panic attacks. Changkyun heard Minhyuk sooth Hyungwon, and the creaking of the bed suggesting that the two of them were rocking back and forth, something that also worked well to calm Hyungwon down. Changkyun entered and copied what Minhyuk had done, dropping the presents on the bed and pulling the older male into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't panic this much but I was so scared" Hyungwon sobbed into their shirts, clenching the fabric as he failed to calm himself down. The two boys shared a look across Hyungwon's shoulders, almost grateful that this was only a minor panic attack. His major ones usually had the patisserie closed for the day because Hyungwon wouldn't let them go anywhere, and Changkyun meant anywhere. Rubbing his back softly, it was the youngest males turn to soothe him "It's not your fault you have severe separation anxiety disorder". Minhyuk gathered the presents whilst he did so, creating a looming pile in front of the three of them.

They cuddled for a long time, the second youngest finding comfort in the two people he had rejected becoming his friends for the longest time. Hyungwon didn't want to let go, and neither did they.

"Let's open these" Hyungwon finally stated when the sobs had left his voice, eager to turn this Christmas into a truely perfect one. Minhyuk and Changkyun seperated the large pile of presents into three groups, with different types of wrapping paper to tell which present belonged to who. With a quick glance at each other, they tore into their presents and the patisserie was filled with excited squeals as they all received what they had wished for, a perk reserved for best-friends who knew you like the back of their hand.

However, when all the presents were finished, the pair of them pulled out another present which had Hyungwon's wrapping over it, which confused the male as he clearly tried to think of anything else he had wished for and came up blank. "Now this one can only be used today. We know you didn't ask for it- but um.." Changkyun started but trailed off, looking desperately towards Minhyuk for help. "You didn't ask or wish for this present, but it will help you. Trust us" Minhyuk continued on and sent a warm smile that had the taller male smiling back, trusting him. Slowly opening the present, Hyungwon got more confused however when he was met with green leaves, white berries and red ribbon.

"It's mistletoe, so you can get that kiss your heart is longing for" Changkyun said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively which made both Minhyuk and Hyungwon hit him, although the second youngest' face was bright red. "S-Shut u-u-up" He stuttered, trying to regain his composure as he held the festive plant in his hands. Changkyun rubbed his shoulders, no doubt both of them red as the boys unknowingly put a lot of power into their hits.

"It's ten a.m now, the patisserie doesn't open until eleven since the customers will probably want to spend time with their families so your break will be at twelve. What Changkyun and I were thinking was that you—" Minhyuk explained before telling Hyungwon the very detailed plan on how to use the mistletoe to kiss Hoseok, and to be honest, Changkyun was nodding along like he had helped make this plan when in reality, Minhyuk had structured the entire thing on his own, it was like he had inside information on Hyungwon's crush, it was slightly frightening. "Okay, I'll do it" Hyungwon smiled brightly, gently playing with the fake white berries of the plant.

"That's great! Now we have to choose our Christmas outfits" Minhyuk announced suddenly and went to stand up, but his foot got tangled in the sheets and he ended up going sprawling to the floor which caused the other two to burst out laughing. "That's great, what great friends you are" The blonde said loudly from the floor, struggling to release himself from the cocoon of sheets. He wriggled around, pulling the sheets completely off the bed and almost bringing Hyungwon and Changkyun with them. He finally freed himself when the two youngest had finally stopped their laughter and got off the bed to help him.

"Let's just go pick our outfits" Minhyuk sulked, stalking over to their combined closet although smiling when the two engulfed him in a group hug. Changkyun murmured his sorry into one shoulder, Hyungwon doing the same with the opposite shoulder.

•❄️•

Eleven a.m came and went, midday slowly creeping up and Changkyun could see the anxiety and what-ifs that were slowly building as the time ticked closer. Playing with the bell on the end of his elf's hat, he watched as Hyungwon cleaned down the tables in his Oh Deer! shirt with adorable Christmas antlers on his head. "Hyungwonnie, it's twelve now. Time for your break, good luck" Minhyuk called out and the both of them winked at him before laughing, Hyungwon just shaking his head at them and grabbing his jacket to slip on as he left the patisserie.

Changkyun moved to take over Hyungwon's place of cleaning the tables but Minhyuk grasped his wrist firmly and gestured towards the back-room. "Sorry ladies, we will be back in a few minutes" The blonde said cooly and tugged the youngest away from the customers. The moment the door was closed, Minhyuk turned to him with the saddest expression, it was an expression Changkyun knew well after staring at himself in the mirror for so many years.

It was heartbreak.

"I-I hea-ard you" He said quietly, his voice cracking as the blonde tried to keep his tears at bay so he could get answers to the questions in his mind. Changkyun's blood ran cold, and he thought back to what he could have possibly heard that could make the happiest ball of sunshine to be on the edge of tears. He came up with nothing. "I heard you. Last night. Crying out Jooheon's name in your sleep. Asking him to save you" Minhyuk spoke in small sentences, to make sure that his voice didn't break again while he was trying to talk to the younger. Changkyun swallowed harshly, his throat suddenly parched as last nights emotions rewashed themselves over him, making him feel like he was suffocating by an invisible force around his throat.

"It's been so long, I thought I got rid of them for good" He whispered, his own hand reaching up to fist itself in his hair, tugging at the dark-brown strands painfully. "Ah ah, no. Don't hurt yourself, please don't" Minhyuk pleaded, his soft paler hands reaching down to untangle the mass of hair and skin. "Until I moved out when I was sixteen, I was verbally abused by both my parents and the rest of my family. They are extremely homophobic and didn't agree to a seven-year old being in love with another boy" Changkyun started, his fingers entangling with Minhyuk's as he tried to calm himself down slightly so he could continue. "I was seven, I didn't understand the words they were throwing at me, only that Jooheon made me happy and that I wanted to stay by his side forever" he continued and absentmindedly brushed over a scar that had been carved into his skin for thirteen years, it was distorted and ugly. "I got this when my father saw me kiss Jooheon on the cheek" he whispered, remembering the angered look in his fathers eyes when he had entered the car all those years ago. Changkyun lifted up his shirt to show the strange mottling on his skin that the other males had noticed but never questioned "I got this when my father became abusive for the second time, seeing me kiss Jooheon on the cheek for the last time as he moved away" Changkyun brushed his fingers over the marks, flinching as if they still hurt even after ten years.

"I was beaten so badly, I almost died but he refused to take me to the hospital. A family doctor was brought in to make sure my bones healed, but some of my ribs were so close to piercing the skin that they left permanent marks on my skin" Changkyun had finished and he saw a tear slip out of Minhyuk's eye, staring at the younger with a look of pure disgust and shock as it was the first time he'd ever heard something like this.

"I used to cry myself to sleep, usually mumbling his name through my sobs until I turned sixteen and moved out of that house, and into our first flat with you guys. From the first night we all slept in bed together, the memories didn't haunt me anymore and I didn't need to cry" Changkyun finished, his voice lightening up as he calmed down, mentioning his two rocks of support. "We helped you?" Minhyuk questioned brokenly and Changkyun began to worry, thinking that he should have kept the secret to himself for just a little longer but it was out in the open now and he couldn't take it back. "Yes, I love you, both of you for helping me. I couldn't ask for better bestfriends, because I got the best of the best and I'm so lucky" He brushed the hair away from Minhyuk's forehead and kissing it softly before bringing the sobbing male into his arms, the blonde having a hard time dealing with all the new information.

"It's okay now. Shush sunshine" Changkyun rocked them, murmuring Minhyuk's nickname that usually made him smile. "I'm fine now, they can't hurt me anymore"

"I love you too Changkyun, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" He sobbed out and Changkyun rubbed his back.

"I didn't need protecting, I needed someone to save me. And you did, you both did"

•❄️•

After their intense heart-to-heart, Changkyun went back to man the store alone as Hyungwon hadn't come back yet, Minhyuk having to head upstairs to wash his face and redo his smudged and running makeup. He cleaned down the new messy tables and gave out orders to the customers that seemed worried that it was only the youngest out by himself. Smiling brightly, Changkyun eased everyone's worries as he jumped around, making the bell on the end of his Christmas hat tinkle.

Hyungwon ended up returned before Minhyuk came down, however he wasn't alone, Hoseok was with him. A pink blush covered both of their faces as their entwined fingers were kept warm in Hyungwon's jacket as they took refuge from the onslaught of snow outside. Hoseok pressed a kiss to the side of Hyungwon's temple, although having to push himself up on his toes a little before going to sit down at one of the tables, the customers now gawking at their barista's gorgeous shorter boyfriend.

"I see my mistletoe did more than just get you your kiss" Changkyun joked, wiggling his eyebrows like he had done this morning before he got hit. "Yeah it did. Where's Minhyuk?" Hyungwon replied dreamily, glancing at Hoseok and smiling when he realised the shorter was already looking, his voice changing however when he noticed the absence of the bright male. "I told him some things that he thought he was ready for, he is redoing his makeup upstairs" Changkyun said and Hyungwon headed upstairs, obviously worried on what could have upset Minhyuk so easily. Out of the three of them, Minhyuk was the one who cried the least so when he did, it was a big deal.

Noticing that everything was done and no more orders needed to be filled, Changkyun slid into the seat across from Jooheon's best friend who was looking at the staircase Hyungwon had just gone up. "He's just gone upstairs to check on Minhyuk, don't worry lover boy" Changkyun remarked and Hoseok turned to look at him, a smile painted on his lips as he reached into one of the pockets of his jumper. "Thank you by the way, I heard the mistletoe was yours and Minhyuk's idea" he thanked Changkyun before pressing the folded blue note into the younger's open palm.

"Read it, someone wants to meet you" Hoseok said mysteriously before standing up and moving to Hyungwon, being engulfed into a warm hug as the new lovers enjoyed their blossoming love. Changkyun played with the blue note, crinkling it slightly before opening it.

Come find me at the place where you first kissed my cheek

\- Your Bumblebee

Changkyun laughed, fingers trading lightly over Jooheon's drawn little bee. He might have underrated how close the two of them, Changkyun and Jooheon, were to Hyungwon but he hadn't been sure at the time that he was ready to open that wound.

"Hyungwon. Hoseok. Man the patisserie, I have to go meet someone" Changkyun spoke up and grabbed his coat hanging by the door, lifting the hood to obscure his face as he opened the door to brave against the fast falling snow that was easily compacting beneath his shoes. He headed quickly to his lower school's playground, being ten blocks away from where he worked, walking quickly because he was excited to talk to Jooheon but also to lessen the white onslaught.

A puffy black figure waited for him in the playground, standing next to the swing-set in the same position he had all those years ago. Changkyun slowly approached, playing with the blue note in his pocket until he stood in front of the figure, his brown eyes connecting with Jooheon's.

"Almost two weeks ago, Hyungwon told me that you liked me. It got me thinking to when we were little" Jooheon started before giving the swing closest to him, the smallest push to get it started. "You actually remember me?" Changkyun questioned softly, his voice almost carried off with the wind if Jooheon's ears weren't so focused on his voice. "Of course I remember you, I loved every moment I spent with you back then" Jooheon stated "I don't think it was ever possible to forget you, you gave me some of the best memories that I still cherish, not to mention you are the only one who had kissed me" The dimpled male continued and Changkyun's has almost fell open in shock.

"I loved you when we were little, and I love you now. Will you go out with me?" Jooheon said boldly and brought out a small box, when opened, held a promise ring. It was a thick band of silver, engraved with a little bumblebee and a fox, Changkyun's favourite animal.

Changkyun wrapped his arms around Jooheon's neck, letting his lips meeting his to be his answer.

•••

hey sweethearts,

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I AM REALLY SORRY

I know there is a lot of angst for a Christmas chapter, and I really apologise for it but I thought it might be best if you guys understood Changkyun's past. Other than that.... DID YOU GUYS LOVE THE LITTLE HYUNGWONHO (I know I did xD). So yes, now both Hyungwonho and Jookyun are official. All that's left are Showhyuk which should either be posted today or at worst tomorrow, I really should have pre-written these chapters but oh well. Enjoy xx

bye,

bailee


	11. スペシャル ➹ showhyuk version

**SPECIAL : SHOWHYUK VERSION**

Minhyuk woke up earlier than what Changkyun thought on Christmas morning, throwing a long coat on to cover his pyjamas. He turned to watch Hyungwon pull the youngest even closer still, making up for the lost warmth of the blonde which probably the reason why Changkyun's tears made his face stick to Hyungwon's shirt when he woke up later. Grabbing the keys to lock up the patisserie after himself, Minhyuk headed to the café even though it was barely seven in the morning, knowing that the boys would open it for him. He was right, when he reached the door, Kihyun ran to open it. He was dressed in Christmassy clothes, similar to Changkyun and Hyungwon back at home. "Morning Kihyun, I'll just head straight up" Minhyuk smiled at the shorter who nodded before returning to prepping the café, always the second one awake in the morning although he was the only one who willingly decided to clean.

Minhyuk opened the door at the very end of the hall, walking inside and plopping onto the soft mattress. The four boys café was much larger than their patisserie, having three rooms and a bathroom above it whilst Minhyuk and the two sleepyheads had one of each. He was tempted to doze off back to sleep with his face in the covers until a certain teddy-bear started pressing kisses on the skin of his neck which wasn't covered by his coat. "Baby, come here" his voice rumbled, sounding deeper since he was partly-asleep. The shorter complied, pulling off his coat and throwing it to the floor and crawling up to Hyunwoo whose back was resting on the headboard. Wearing a tight-fitting tank, Hyunwoo's arm muscles were doing things to Minhyuk's insides that caused him to blush pink. Moving until he was underneath the covers, Minhyuk pressed his lips to Hyunwoo's in a sweet kiss as he laid on top of him. "I love you" the blonde muttered sleepily, nosing his partner's neck gently as he breathed in his relaxing scent. "I love you too, now go to sleep. I'll wake you up in two hours" Hyunwoo replied and setting an alarm on his phone, wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's waist and turned them, making the smaller the little spoon.

•❄️•

Hyunwoo woke up twenty minutes before his alarm was set to go off, so he spent five minutes admiring his little blonde boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully, both of his hand gripping his shirt as his face was buried in his chest. They'd been official for two months, however when Minhyuk had explained Hyungwon's disorder, it was the older male that suggested they wait for the right time to tell them. Now with Hoseok being in Hyungwon's life for the past two weeks, it seemed that they might actually become properly official instead of Minhyuk having to wake up at ten to six every morning just to get his kisses and sleepy cuddles.

Admiring his fluttering eyelashes, Hyunwoo gently trailed a finger above his eyebrow, down the line of his nose and let his thumb brush across the soft lips that parted slightly. "Jagi, what are you doing?" Minhyuk asked sleepily, flicking out his tongue to wet his lips as his half-lidded eyes looked directly at him. "I'm admiring how beautiful you and how lucky I am to have you" Hyunwoo said truthfully before gathering the small male in his arms and moving them around, getting them in the position he wanted. Minhyuk was underneath him, Hyunwoo's arms by his head to cage him in but he wouldn't want to go anywhere else, not when the older male's lips claimed his own. Hyunwoo was addicting to the blonde, much like his favourite drink of cinnamon tea that had ended up getting him to this point. Their lips only broke to trail kisses elsewhere ; Hyunwoo kissing all over the smallers face whilst Minhyuk liked kissing the curve of the teddy-bears throat, where his pulse beat strongly.

Cuddling together, they almost dozed off again until the alarm buzzed loudly, causing the two of them to wake up fully. "I love you. Merry Christmas baby. My presents under your tree downstairs. I love you so much. Bye" Minhyuk said, speaking in short sentences so he could kiss Hyunwoo multiple times before he left.

Minhyuk made sure to double-check, but his cherry-red presents were like beacons amongst the pattern-printed of the other presents. "I'll see you soon, if these four hurry up, maybe we can spend New Year's together" Minhyuk smiled and Kihyun nodded at the suggestion "Definetly, I'll bring my boyfriend" the smaller male said and the blonde squealed happily "Yes! I want to meet this boy you are so in love with!". The two of them high-fived before the older noticed the time, waving apologetically as he ran out the door and back to the patisserie. It was half past nine now, but the blonde still had to get back and wake up Changkyun so they could surprise Hyungwon. Although he knew how badly the taller would react, he was hoping to spend the perfect Christmas with him this year, last years being spent in the hospital. Opening the door to the patisserie, Minhyuk quickly headed upstairs to wake up Changkyun who was clutching to Hyungwon in his sleep, like the older-male was his lifeline.

His eyes were puffy, his cheeks swollen and red. It made Minhyuk's heart clench painfully, hearing the confession come out of the younger male's lips last night left him with many questions but also the shocking reality that Changkyun had hidden something from the two of them this entire time. Minhyuk started shaking his shoulder and the younger male slowing rousing, looking at the blonde with unfocused eyes as he tried to push the sleepiness away and focus. The elder male gestured to the stairs and saw the younger's eyes widen slowly moments later when he understood what the gesture meant. "That's a bad idea, you know how he gets when we leave him alone whilst he's asleep" Changkyun pointed out, his voice low and rough from sleep. Minhyuk waved it away, already knowing that would be his answer but the need to make this Hyungwon's perfect Christmas was winning. "Kkukkungie, we will be very quick. I want to have a perfect Christmas with Hyungwonnie" He pleaded and Changkyun groaned, pulling his sticky face away from Hyungwon's clothed chest to get out of the bed. Minhyuk knew that Changkyun would fold, both for the love of his bestfriend and the nickname that Hoseok had given the younger back when they were in elementary school. Hoseok could get anything he wanted out of Changkyun when he said that nickname.

The moment Changkyun's warmth left the bed, Hyungwon moved around, his nose scrunching up cutely as his hands roamed in his sleep to find the two sources of warmth known as his best-friends. "We've got about a minute before he wakes up. Go, Go, Go!" Changkyun rushed Minhyuk and the two of them sprinted down the stairs, collecting the presents hastily. Hearing Hyungwon desperately call their names mid-way, Minhyuk shared a panicked glance with Changkyun before gathering the rest and sprinting back upstairs. Minhyuk entered their room first, his motherly cuddles always doing the best to calm down the male when he had his panic attacks. Dropping his collected presents on the bedspread, Minhyuk pulled the rocking boy into his arms, rubbing his back whilst rocking the both of them back and forth. Changkyun entered soon after, copying what Minhyuk had done, dropping the presents on the bed and pulling the older male into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't panic this much but I was so scared" Hyungwon sobbed into their shirts, clenching the fabric as he failed to calm himself down. Minhyuk shared a look with Changkyun over Hyungwon's shoulders, almost grateful that this was only a minor panic attack. His major ones usually had the patisserie closed for the day because Hyungwon wouldn't let them go anywhere, Minhyuk shuddered remembering when Changkyun had to peel Hyungwon off of him so he could go to the bathroom. Rubbing his back softly, it was the Changkyun's turn to soothe him "It's not your fault you have severe separation anxiety disorder". Minhyuk gathered the presents whilst Changkyun soothed the taller male, creating a looming pile in front of the three of them.

They cuddled for a long time, the second youngest finding comfort in the two people he had rejected becoming his friends for the longest time. Hyungwon didn't want to let go, and neither did they.

"Let's open these" Hyungwon finally stated when the sobs had left his voice, eager to turn this Christmas into a truely perfect one. Minhyuk and Changkyun seperated the large pile of presents into three groups, with different types of wrapping paper to tell which present belonged to who. With a quick glance at each other, they tore into their presents and the patisserie was filled with excited squeals as they all received what they had wished for, a perk reserved for best-friends who knew you like the back of their hand.

However, when all the presents were finished, Minhyuk and Changkyun pulled out another present which had Hyungwon's wrapping over it, which confused the male as he clearly tried to think of anything else he had wished for and came up blank. "Now this one can only be used today. We know you didn't ask for it- but um.." Changkyun started but trailed off, looking desperately towards Minhyuk for help. "You didn't ask or wish for this present, but it will help you. Trust us" he continued on and sent a warm smile that had the taller male smiling back, trusting Minhyuk. Slowly opening the present, Hyungwon got more confused however when he was met with green leaves, white berries and red ribbon.

"It's mistletoe, so you can get that kiss your heart is longing for" Changkyun said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively which made both Minhyuk and Hyungwon hit him, although the second youngest' face was bright red. "S-Shut u-u-up" Hyungwon stuttered, trying to regain his composure as he held the festive plant in his hands. Changkyun rubbed his shoulders which Minhyuk noticed, no doubt both of them red as the blonde internally apoligising for putting so much power into his hit.

"It's ten a.m now, the patisserie doesn't open until eleven since the customers will probably want to spend time with their families so your break will be at twelve. What Changkyun and I were thinking was that you grab your drink but say that the patisserie is packed and that you have to go, Hoseok will most likely walk you to the door. Then you lift the mistletoe and kiss him" Minhyuk explained, talking about a detailed plan that he had come up with on his own, with a little help from his teddy-bear."Okay, I'll do it" Hyungwon smiled brightly, gently playing with the fake white berries of the plant.

"That's great! Now we have to choose our Christmas outfits" Minhyuk said but when he stood up, all the blood rushed to his face as he felt his foot get caught and the slow reality as he toppled off the side of the bed. Changkyun and Hyungwon burst out in laughter, making Minhyuk swell with anger on the floor, although looking like an adorable red caterpillar. "That's great, what great friends you are" The blonde said loudly from the floor, struggling to release himself from the cocoon of sheets. He wriggled around, pulling the sheets completely off the bed and almost bringing Hyungwon and Changkyun with them. He finally freed himself when the two youngest had finally stopped their laughter and got off the bed to help him.

"Let's just go pick our outfits" Minhyuk sulked, stalking over to their combined closet although smiling when the two engulfed him in a group hug. Changkyun murmured his sorry into one shoulder, Hyungwon doing the same with the opposite shoulder. Ruffling their hair, Minhyuk kissed both their foreheads in acceptance for their apology.

•❄️•

Eleven a.m came and went, midday slowly creeping up and Minhyuk could see Hyungwon internally panicking, it was cute he had to admit. It reminded the blonde of how he acted before his first date with Hyunwoo, absolutely panicking over what to wear to dinner. In the end, Hyunwoo had kissed him silly because he took to long then they headed to dinner. Butterflies fluttered around in his tummy at the memory, pink rising to his cheeks as he wished for the the comfortable warmth that came with his precious teddy-bear and his cuddles.

Finishing the last of the customer's orders, he watched as Hyungwon cleaned down the tables in his Oh Deer! shirt with adorable Christmas antlers on his head. "Hyungwonnie, it's twelve now. Time for your break, good luck" Minhyuk called out and both Minhyuk and Changkyun winked at him before laughing, Hyungwon just shaking his head at them and grabbing his jacket to slip on as he left the patisserie.

Changkyun moved to take over Hyungwon's place of cleaning the tables but Minhyuk grasped his wrist firmly and gestured towards the back-room. "Sorry ladies, we will be back in a few minutes" The blonde said cooly and tugged Changkyun from the customers, the girls chatting excitedly behind them over Minhyuk's apparent flirty behaviour. The moment the door was closed, Minhyuk turned to him with the saddest expression, portraying the feeling that Hyunwoo had tried to remove from his eyes this morning.

It was heartbreak.

"I-I hea-ard you" Minhyuk said quietly, his voice cracking as he tried to keep the tears at bay. He'd wanted to ease into the conversation but the sobs bubbling up in his throat prevented that. Minhyuk watched as the blood drained out of the younger's face. "I heard you. Last night. Crying out Jooheon's name in your sleep. Asking him to save you" Minhyuk spoke again but in small sentences, to make sure that his voice didn't break again while he was trying to talk to the younger. Changkyun swallowed harshly, tears threatening to spring forth.

"It's been so long, I thought I got rid of them for good" Changkyun whispered, his hand reaching up to fist itself in his hair, tugging at the dark-brown strands painfully. "Ah ah, no. Don't hurt yourself, please don't" Minhyuk pleaded, his soft paler hands reaching down to untangle the mass of hair and skin. "Until I moved out when I was sixteen, I was verbally abused by both my parents and the rest of my family. They are extremely homophobic and didn't agree to a seven-year old being in love with another boy" Changkyun started, his fingers entangling with Minhyuk's as he tried to calm himself down slightly so he could continue. "I was seven, I didn't understand the words they were throwing at me, only that Jooheon made me happy and that I wanted to stay by his side forever" Changkyun continued and absentmindedly brushed over a scar that had been carved into his skin for thirteen years, it was distorted and ugly. "I got this when my father saw me kiss Jooheon on the cheek" Changkyun whispered, Minhyuk winced when he saw it, it reminded him of the scar on his back. Changkyun lifted up his shirt to show the strange mottling on his skin that Minhyuk had noticed but never questioned "I got this when my father became abusive for the second time, seeing me kiss Jooheon on the cheek for the last time as he moved away" Changkyun brushed his fingers over the marks, flinching which Minhyuk noticed, rubbing the back of Changkyun's hands to soothe him.

"I was beaten so badly, I almost died but he refused to take me to the hospital. A family doctor was brought in to make sure my bones healed, but some of my ribs were so close to piercing the skin that they left permanent marks on my skin" Changkyun had finished and he saw a tear slip out of Minhyuk's eye, the elder trying not to let one slip, but the battle was lost.

"I used to cry myself to sleep, usually mumbling his name through my sobs until I turned sixteen and moved out of that house, and into our first flat with you guys. From the first night we all slept in bed together, the memories didn't haunt me anymore and I didn't need to cry" Changkyun finished, his voice lightening up as he calmed down, mentioning his two rocks of support. "We helped you?" Minhyuk questioned brokenly, doubt heavy in his voice as he tried to think on how he could have helped. "Yes, I love you, both of you for helping me. I couldn't ask for better bestfriends, because I got the best of the best and I'm so lucky" Changkyun brushed the hair away from Minhyuk's forehead and kissing it softly before bringing the sobbing male into his arms, the blonde having a hard time dealing with all the new information.

"It's okay now. Shush sunshine" Changkyun rocked them, murmuring Minhyuk's nickname that usually made him smile. "I'm fine now, they can't hurt me anymore"

"I love you too Changkyun, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Minhyuk sobbed out, the youngest male rubbing his back. Guilt washed over the blonde, wanting to cry from leaving Changkyun alone with his problems for so long

"I didn't need protecting, I needed someone to save me. And you did, you both did" Changkyun replied.

•❄️•

After their intense heart-to-heart, Minhyuk had to head upstairs to wash his face and redo his smudged and running makeup. He looked like a mess, something he wished none of his customers ever had to see him like. It took him a while to fix up, deciding to remove all his make-up before reapplying instead of doing touch-ups over the smudged. Hyungwon was back at the patisserie when Minhyuk returned into the shop, although he wasn't alone judging by his arms wrapped around a shorter Hoseok as he filled out customers orders from behind the counter. "Have a good day" Hoseok waved goodbye to one of the customers, giggling uncharacteristically as Hyungwon kissed down his neck also being unlike himself who a week and a half ago, was shy from his first kiss.

"Woah guys, how long has this been going on for?" Minhyuk questioned, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as both males turned towards him shocked, with bright red faces as they were caught. The blonde male wanted to giggle but held it back "U-um t-t-wo ho-urs?" Hyungwon stuttered out, adjusting his glasses with one hand as the one was entwined with Hoseok's. "And where's Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked again when he noticed that the patisserie lacked the youngest's presence. "I can answer that one, he's with Jooheon" Hoseok spoke up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to show Minhyuk the photo that was sent to him three minutes before hand. It was a selfie of Jooheon kissing Changkyun passionately with the caption below 'JOOKYUN IS REAL! JOOKYUN FOREVER'. "Well" Minhyuk laughed "That's one way to announce your relationship"

"Why don't you go see Hyunwoo? Hyungwon and I will man the store" Hoseok suggested, nudging his boyfriends hip who then nodded at the suggestion. "Y-Yeah" Hyungwon spoke up, still stuttering nervously since he was caught. "Baby boy, stop worrying so much. You know that I have loved you two before you even got together" Minhyuk said in a motherly tone, gesturing towards Hyungwon so that he could squat down a little, letting the blonde male peck his forehead before grabbing his coat. "Now if you don't mind, I have somebody to go surprise" Minhyuk smiled brightly and headed out the door, the boys and customers waving goodbye to the ball of sunshine as he headed to the café.

He headed into the café and ran into Hyunwoo's arms. He was so happy that he didn't even care of the shocked customers, rather the delighted expression on his usually emotionless-faced boyfriend. "Baby, what's with the random hug?" Hyunwoo questioned, playing with the blonde strands of Minhyuk's hair "We don't have to hide anymore" The blonde replied and Hyunwoo smiled widely, picking his small boyfriend up and twirling him around. Minhyuk giggled and connected their lips, his hands gently tangling in the hairs at the back of his head.

When they finished spinning and Hyunwoo set him down, however linking his fingers with Minhyuk's, the blonde turned towards Kihyun.

"New Year's is definitely on"

•••

hey sweethearts,

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

I know that I am late with the Showhyuk version and I promised it yesterday, so I'm really sorry. Yeah guys, Showhyuk has been officially a couple for two months and Kihyun does have a boyfriend who you'll meet on the 28th of January, for the New Year's update (going off the Korean New Year for 2017). Other than that.... MORE HYUNGWONHO! I swear to god I love this couple more than I love chocolate and that's a lot. Also Jookyun, god I cried from laughter when I wrote that little bit, it reminds me of when Jackson announced Marskon Forever on one of the shows he and Mark were on. Please look forward to it, it'll be four times the fluff so be patient. Also continue to message your questions for the characters, all which I will answer on Thursday.

bye,

bailee


	12. 八 ➹ spiced apple chai

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hyungwon played with a loose string on his oversized jumper that he hastily had thrown over his uniform, it was still snowing rather heavily despite the snow being forecasted to let up some with the start of January. Shyly threading his fingers together, he waited for Hoseok who hadn't shown up yet, despite Hyungwon sitting in his café. It had been twenty-two days since he had kissed the shorter underneath his hand-held mistletoe. They'd been acting like they were dating, despite Hoseok or Hyungwon ever asking the other, which now confused the ebony-haired male. Were they dating? Were they not?

And like usual, being deep in his thoughts, Hyungwon completely missed his boyfriend(?) sliding into the seat across from him. Hoseok had the brightest smile on and his hands were under the table, fiddling with a small box. He'd also slid across an iced drink, still on the very-exclusive personal tour since he enjoyed watching Hyungwon experience the world of caffiene. "Jagi? Jagiya?" he said softly but got no response from the taller, who was staring unblinkingly at the table top. His free hand snaked across the table top to entwine with Hyungwon's larger hand, their hands fitting together like cliché puzzle pieces. It was always when their hands were together did Hoseok notice the slight difference in their skin tones, his being a shade or two lighter than that of Hyungwon's. Almost like he was the creamer to the taller's cappucino, and he never stopped loving it.

"Hyungwonnie~~" he whined, sounding almost like a petulant child. Usually when Hoseok held his hand, Hyungwon would look at him, even if he was thinking. That wasn't the case at the moment and the shorter almost felt a twinge of jealously for the table top, getting such a beautiful boy to stare at it, even if he was drowed in his own thoughts. Hoseok slowly leaned in and captured Hyungwon's lips with his, resorting to a last ditch effort. It worked, Hyungwon's eyes fluttered shut and he melted into Hoseok instaneously. Capturing the box between his knees under the table, the shorter used his now free hand to play with the youngers hair as they continued to kiss, just the way he liked it.

When the pair pulled away, they were both breathless and Hyungwon's lips were even more swollen than before, which was extremely attractive to Hoseok who already considered them in their normal state to be a major weakness of his. "What was that for?" Hyungwon whispered lowly, still trying to catch his breath. "You weren't listening to me" Hoseok pouted, smirking internally as he watched Hyungwon melt. Major weakness found. "Here, this is spiced apple chai tea, although a little melted now since you were staring for so long" He continued, turning his voice back to it's normal octave as he pushed the plastic cup towards Hyungwon, who accepted it.

Hyungwon took a couple sips and sighed at the taste, he'd always loved spiced apples, ever since Minhyuk would bake him a pie full of them every year for his birthday. "It's a more recent recipe, Hyunwoo created it." Hoseok added and Hyungwon hummed in understanding, taking another sip. "I love it" the taller complimented and kissed the mocha-brown haired barista on his rosy cheek. "Um, Hoseok can I ask something?" he questioned softly moments later, the nervousness inside him wrecking his brain as it came up with crazy possibilities of his answers. "Sure, what's up jagiya? You look a little pale" Hoseok replied, a worried crease forming between his brows as he stroked Hyungwon's cheek, his face going almost as white as milk.

"A-Are we da-a-ting? Y-you nev-ver asked me so, I um g-got worried" Hyungwon stammered out, his nerves leaking out. He was so scared so what Hoseok did next, shocked hom completely silent.

The shorter laughed.

He laughed whilst Hyungwon was scared out of his mind.

Hyungwon wanted to slap him.

"How is this even funny?" He fumed, a healthy colour returning to his cheeks as his mood changed from scared to annoyed. "I have been working up the courage to ask you out and you tell me off for it" Hoseok giggled ans Hyungwon felt at a loss. The shorter noticed that and grabbed both of Hyungwon's hands with one of his, the other grabbing the box sitting firmly between his knees. Sliding the box across the shiny wooden surface, the brunette waited for him to open it.

Hyungwon gasped when he did, looking at the silver couples bracelet that rested inside, on a black velvet cushion. Hoseok raised his wrist as the younger raised his eyes, showcasing the other half of the couples bracelet that was already on his wrist, a small infinity and turtle charm hanging off it. "I know I took too long and I am really sorry, but the little animal charms were really hard to find and I know how much you adore turtles" Hoseok apologised and Hyungwon looked at him with tears in his eyes, making the smaller panic.

"A-Aren't you g-g-going to ask me, pabo?" He blubbered out and Hoseok chuckled. He had always and will always be, cute to him, even when he was crying.

"Hyungwon, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Yes"

~•☆•~

hey sweethearts,

its been a while huh? but i am back so please look forward to more caffeine.

loving you guys always,

eun-hui


	13. 九 ➹ warm sugar cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we get this chapter started (warning : feels ahead), i just wanted to personally dedicate this chapter to a favourite dongsaeng of mine, letta. despite being a few years apart, we are soul twins and i seriously love her like she was my own blood-related sister. and to think that i met her on aff, when she messaged on my wall to be mutuals and then told me that she fangirls about caffeine to her friends?? if you are reading this letta, i really hope you like this chapter. i wanted to make sure that you smiled really brightly even though you completely cursed me out when i shared teasers lol. 
> 
> p.s i know i promised you sweethearts would get to meet kihyun's boyfriend on new years so im really sorry. he might show up soon tho
> 
> BTW hyungwon has changed so much from the shy stuttering boy at the start, i am so proud jfc
> 
> this is such a fluffy chapter, im a melted mess help
> 
> little angst but meh

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hyungwon gripped onto his boyfriend's hand tightly, interlacing their fingers together as the smaller of the pair lead him towards an unknown location that he wasn't allowed to know, being a surprise with the thick black blindfold covering his eyes. Hoseok though, was being a complete sweetheart that he was, made sure that his clumsy boyfriend didn't trip over anything by leading him gently. The brunette also rubbed soothing circles in the back of their joined hands with his free thumb, calming the taller boy from his irrational fear that he would fall over which was completely impossible with the shorter by his side. He was silently praying that Hyungwon would like where they were going, although anticipating getting hit when they would finally arrive, since he made them walk all the way there instead of driving. They'd never gone on a first proper date yet, despite dating for almost four months. Their time was spent being rather domestic ; in the café, cooking dinner together although all Hyungwon could cook was ramyeon (the shorter wasn't complaining), cuddling on the couch watching their favorite movies. The craziest the pair had been was their sneaky kisses in the kitchen, Hoseok constantly needing to aid his addiction : their cookie dough and the taller's lips. So he thought out a plan to take them out on their first date, the other five supplying him with ideas, Minhyuk and Changkyun being the best by telling him Hyungwon's idea of a perfect date. The brunette had laughed adorably when Minhyuk and Changkyun told him, because of how completely sappy and Hyungwon-like that it was. And Hoseok loved it.

After three minutes Hyungwon began pouting, sticking out his lower lip completely and Hoseok's heart faltered. It had become on of his major weaknesses from the very beginning, he could never resist his baby's pout. Ever. "Hoseokkie~" Hyungwon called out sweetly and the shorter bit his lip, having to turn away before the pout messed with his mind too much. "Jagiya~ please tell me where we are going" the taller cooed, pull their joined hands so that their foreheads rested against each other, the silkiness of the blindfold brushing against Hoseok's nose and cheeks. "I-I can't i-i-it's a sur-rprise" he stuttered and Hyungwon chuckled low in his throat, fanning hot air across the brunette's parted lips. His entire body ached for the taller, to sloth their mouths together, to completely succumb to his addiction. And with Hyungwon coming the ever closer, it was a true wonder how he was able to pull back, merely kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before starting to walk again. "It's not too far away now, a couple of minutes and jagiya— I promise you'll love it" he said calmly, his mind however being the complete opposite. Hyungwon knew the effect he had and was willing to use it to ruin his own surprise. What a sneaky little minx he had.

Another two minutes and like the shorter had promised, the pair had finally arrived. Pulling Hyungwon to a stop, he untangled their fingers to slowly pull away the blindfold, letting the other male stare in complete amazement at the large amusement park in front of his eyes. It's lights gleamed, the park being overfilled with the sounds of young children's giggly laughter and the slight clanking of machines. He'd always had a fascination with amusement parks since he was young, and hearing about one being built so close to the patisserie had made him desperate to go since it finished it's construction last month. However, being so caught up with Hoseok and his best-friends, it had completely slipped his mind until he was staring at it directly. Turning around so quickly that the older male had no time to process, Hyungwon with the most dazzling smile on his face, grabbed handfuls of his shirt and kissed him until they both had to part for air. "How did you know?" He breathed, watching as the other male's slightly swollen lips turned upwards into his favorite smile "We've never really been on a proper date, or had our actual first date. So I thought it was time for one, Minhyuk and Changkyun helped. Do you like it?" Hoseok questioned almost shyly, which earned him another long kiss much to the bright redness of his cheeks.

"Am I gonna be able to breathe at all on this date or are you going to keep kissing me?" Hoseok chuckled and the other male just smirked "I don't know, are you going to keep giving me reasons to kiss you?" he replied back cheekily and the brunette bit his lip, willing away his urge to just kiss his boyfriend silly. "Maybe, it depends on if what I have planned out are counted as your reasons".

"Now come on, I actually want to get this date started before it gets too late" He whined a second later, dropping his cheeky act immediately and pouting at the younger like a little child. "And our friends wonder why everyone thinks I am the older one. Okay, let's go" Hyungwon caved and Hoseok smiled instantaneously, ready to completely blow his mind with what he had planned for their night. Tugging their conjoined hands, the shorter eagerly pulled them into the line for entry passes, Hyungwon's arms instinctively wrapping around the elder's waist and rested his head on one of the brunette's wide shoulders. Although after hearing a few of the ahjummas around them grumble and whisper negative words under their breath about the couple, Hoseok curled himself back into Hyungwon who tightened his hold on the smaller. Despite being openly bisexual, he wasn't able to deal with people criticizing him for his sexuality which caused him to always recoil and hide, stemming from the bullying and taunting he received as a child. Hyungwon knew and tried his hardest to comfort him in those rare times, but he could only sympathize since Minhyuk and Changkyun had scared away any chances of him being bullied when they were younger.

"Please stop bothering us, our relationship has nothing to do with you so stop talking about it like it is a display piece worth your commentary. If you are done, I'd actually like to get back to my date without being bothered by busybodies" Hyungwon growled out, a underlying threat in his tone causing most of the ahjummas to clam up and the tensed body compressed against his chest to actually relax. Hoseok entwined the younger's hand that were resting on his waist with his own, trying to soothe his flare in temper by drawing random patterns on the other boy's hand with a finger. Pulling him close to his chest still, the younger relaxed slightly and nuzzled into the side of Hoseok's neck, his scent of flowers and roasted coffee beans calming him further. "My my, what a lack of disrespect these kids have nowadays. Back when I was that age, the idea of two boys being together was repulsive" One quipped up clearly being more daring than the rest, challenging the taller and finding enjoyment out of verbally abusing his delicate other half. "I don't give a damn about what respect you had when you were our age, heads up if you didn't already realize, but you need to pull your head out of your ass. Your old-fashioned views are seriously pissing me off" Hyungwon swore and went to release his hands, to really give the lady a piece of his mind but Hoseok shook his head, so instead they just looked at her. She went pale as a sheet, then turning a vibrant red as her own anger spiked. She turned, briskly towards one of the workers of the amusement park, working in a booth to sell the entry tickets that the pair were waiting for "Are you going to do anything about this, he's swearing in front of children". The boy was smaller than the both of them, light pink hair with a soft and round face but when he smiled, his dimples and crinkled eyes reminded them of Jooheon. His next words how reminded Hyungwon of Kihyun exactly.

"Ahjumma, I suggest you back the fuck off and leave this couple alone. What have they done to you other than be the same gender?" He said sweetly, his tone of voice not matching the words coming out of his mouth. She stepped back in shock, opening her mouth to defend herself but he raised a finger to his lips, shushing her. He wasn't finished either. "You see that cowering boy, right? That's my boyfriend's best friend. And he has spent the past three days preparing the best first date for his boyfriend, the one you've been challenging" He continued, pointing at both Hoseok and a confused Hyungwon whilst he talked. "If you are that against homosexuality, you better take your grandchildren and leave, because both my dads work here". The line went quite before taking off in an uproar, leaving the ahjumma completely embarrassed and flustered beyond belief. She gather up her three young grandchildren before turning around and stalking away, her apologetic husband in tow.

"Sorry for the swearing everyone" the pink-haired boy spoke again, once the lady was out of everyone's sight. His voice, Hyungwon found out, was actually naturally soft and sweet when he was actually being genuine. "Hoseok, Hyungwon, just head straight through. I'll tell Jeonghan about this, the tickets are free" he added afterwards and the taller male of the three of them, just watched as Hoseok detached himself to walk over and give the unknown boy a hug. Hyungwon, not wanting to be apart from the boy after the incident, easily followed behind. "Thanks Jihoon, still coming for dinner tomorrow?" he asked and the boy, Jihoon, nodded. "Kihyun would have my butt otherwise, it's been too long since we last had dinner together" Jihoon replied, running one hand through his hair before handing two wristbands to the smaller male. "Take two lefts and it should be right there".

Murmuring their thanks, the pair once again entwined their fingers and finally headed into the park. Hyungwon lost his breath again, however not from kissing Hoseok or because of how angry he was, but from the child-like innocence and beauty that radiated from the amusement park in waves. It was one of the many reasons that he has such a fascination with them.

Hyungwon pulled them over to the nearest picnic bench, pushing the older onto the seat and immediately capturing his lips. He wanted him to smile easily, and this was the best way he knew how. Hoseok relaxed, his arms coming to lazy rest around Hyungwon's neck. The smaller male parted first, pressing their foreheads together although it was the taller who brushed their noses together gently. "I have gone so soft for you" He breathes and Hyungwon just chuckles knowing how true the statement was. "You picked up my embarrassed stutter too" he quips and watched the other's cheeks go a light pink. "It's not fair! I loved your stutter, now you barely do it anymore. It's like I don't even have an effect on you anymore" Hoseok complained and Hyungwon pecked his lips briefly. "It's only because I know how to hide it better" Hyungwon smiled, watching the other mirror his actions. "Plus I love it when you stutter, Mr.I-Was-Born-Sexy" he continued and watched the light pink deepen into a intoxicating red. Hyungwon had teared up with laughter when Kihyun told him, because of just how much it sounded like the cute barista.

"When did I start letting y-you tease me all the t-time, can I actually get our date started or a-are you going to contin-nue teasing me like I'm the female in this rel-lationship. Bec-c-cause I'm not!" Hoseok cried, slightly stuttering which was his tell-tale sign that he was embarrassed, paired with his currently flaming cheeks. Hyungwon just smirked, chuckling low in his throat and watching as the other shivered visibly because of it. Over the months that they'd been together, one of the things that Hyungwon picked up would be that when his voice lowered Hoseok shivered, every single time. "I'm not the shorter one though, am I Hoseokkie~" the taller playfully taunted, brushing a lone finger lightly over the shape of the boy's face, lifting the finger away when he reached Hoseok's chin and stood up. When he stood at his proper height, despite being almost two years younger, Hyungwon was close to being two inches taller to his flirty barista of a boyfriend. Said boyfriend huffed annoyed, puffing out his cheeks while he turned away, knowing that Hyungwon was watching him "Says the one whose neck is painted pink and purple"

"Alright, you win jagiya. What exactly are we doing on our date?" Hyungwon caved, feeling the pads of the older male's fingers pressing against the column of his throat, where all his markings resided, underneath the black turtleneck. Hoseok hummed in approval at the reply, fingers hooked around the edge to pull the neck of the sweater away from his neck, the largest purple mark becoming easily visible. "How about you just follow me and it stays a surprise?" he said huskily, watching as the younger male nodded jerkily, a little in shock for his seductive tone being used so easily in public. It made his knees turn to jelly.

Stepping away from the bench where they'd spent their last five minutes kissing and playful bickering like an old-married couple, Hoseok led Hyungwon towards the amusement park's sole café. It wasn't really a café, more like a fusion between one and a restaurant but the sign out the front stated otherwise. "We are having dinner?" Hyungwon asked confused. He thought they were at an amusement park to actually go on the rides, so why were they getting dinner instead?

"Trust me, you'll love what I have planned. And I thought it would be best that we get some food into us before you start running us around so that we try out every ride before we go home" Hoseok stated knowingly as he pushed open the doors to the Cheonsa café, the male's best friends informing him on just how much of a child his boyfriend acted when it came to amusement parks. "Why am I so lucky to have you?" Hyungwon murmured, clearly it was supposed to be to himself but due to the pair's close proximity, the brunette heard him. "Actually I should be the one asking that, since it was you who came into our café randomly one day and took my breath away" he replied smoothly and listened as Hyungwon's breath caught in his throat. It was common for the male to shower him in compliments, and in return he would sincerely return the favour, but sometimes he was just so casual when he did it that it stopped his heart.

The shorter of two hit the bell on the restaraunt half and the pair watched as a boy rushed over, his hair a little messy and lips a little swollen. "Hi there, I'm Jeonghan and I'll— Shin Hoseok! You're twenty minutes late" He spoke robotically at first, like he was reading off a script until he noticed who exactly was standing in front of them. Hyungwon guessed by his reaction that this Jeonghan was another friend of Hoseok's, like the pink haired boy Jihoon. "Jeonghan, why am I not surprised you spent the time making out with Seungcheol?" The brunette retorted and the younger male watched as Jeonghan's cheeks tinged pink. "I'm not going to deny kissing my husband thank you very much, when my supposed best friend can't even be on time for his own date!" the boy replied playfully. The two shook their heads at each other, clearly the playful bickering was a common thing for them, Hyungwon realised.

"Anyway come on through, you guys, we saved the best table for you" he spoke again, the boys eagerly following him when he turned and walked away. Jeonghan was right when he said it was the best table, having a clear of the uniquely coloured sakura trees that took up most of the space at the side of the cafe. "Thanks Jeonghan" Hoseok smiled to the taller male, whilst pulling out Hyungwon's seat so that the younger could sit down.

Jeonghan's lips quirked up, reminiscing when Seungcheol had done the same for him for the first time. He was much like Hyungwon was acting now, bright pink face and a shy smile. "Your food will be out shortly" he said quickly, bowing a goodbye and heading back into the kitchen where his handsome husband was undoubtably waiting.

"Jagi, we didn't even order?" Hyungwon asked confused, turning to face the brunette after the kitchen doors closed behind Jeonghan's retreating back. "I already told Jeonghan and Seungcheol our orders days ago, I wanted this to be perfect" he answered cooly, reaching across the table to grab the younger's hands and play with his fingers "It's jjangmyeon and your favorite ; grilled marinated pork ribs" Hyungwon had never wanted to kiss someone so badly as he had in that moment, and he was never one to deny his strongest desires, gripping Hoseok by the nape of his neck and smashing their lips together. The older male gasped, their kiss deepening for a fraction of a second before they pulled away, both of their lips kissed red and swollen.

"I-I think I just went to heaven or something" Hoseok breathed, biting his bottom lip shyly. "That won't be the first time, you should get used to it if you keep being so amazing like this" Hyungwon replied easily, looking incredibly sexy with his pouty lips being so red and hair slightly mussed up from Hoseok's wandering fingers.

"What if I told you that my plan for our date was dinner, the amusement park followed by cuddling on the couch watching Sleeping Beauty?" The shorter questioned, followed by a short gasp as his mouth was again pressed firmly against Hyungwons. He mewled low in his throat, hands bunched up in the other's turtleneck and Hyungwon's hands positioned on his neck and cheek. Hoseok couldn't breathe, completely enveloped in the strawberry and cinnamon scent that belonged to Hyungwon, and Hyungwon alone. It made him dizzy to think the male kissing him so strongly yet gently, was the same one who couldn't speak a sentence to him months ago without stuttering adorably. His eyes fluttered open at the same time as the other male's did, their gaze connecting and an electric current buzzing between them.

Parting the second time around took all of their strength combined, but it didn't pull them completely away, their foreheads together and noses brushing.

"God, I love you more than words could express"

"You love me?"


	14. 十 ➹ ferrero rocher frappucino

_since this is my most loved book out of all of them, i have decided to have a little competition. it's simple really : what's the drink title going to be for the next chapter?_

_winner who guesses it correctly gets a dedication and either can ask a character anything they want (the boys will have to answer) or they can input an idea for that chapter._

_good luck to anyone that wants to try_   
_hint : they are starbucks secret menu_

_yes, i know it's short but drama will be coming up soon. whoops_

• - •  
 **CHAPTER TEN**

Hoseok blinked tiredly as he woke up, sleep dust in the corners of his eyes yet he couldn't help but smile, feeling a comforting warmth pressing down on his chest. His sleepy gaze flickered over to the television still quietly playing the title screen of the Disney movie they'd impulsively watched last night, before settling on the boy asleep in his arms. And although he didn't think he would ever be the type, he didn't bother to move and just watched his younger lover slept so calmly in his embrace. 

He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own, the snuffles and small whines he would emit when he wriggled in his sleep, the loosely drawn-up fist that was resting over the older's heart and the tangle of legs beneath his thick dark-coloured duvet. Nuzzling his head against the younger male's out of habit, Hoseok noticed the pieces of popcorn still entangled within the charcoal black strands. It was evidence of their popcorn war last night, which without a doubt had more evidence littered in his own hair and on the floor. Kihyun was so going to kill them when he saw the mess. But he couldn't find it within himself to care since it had been the reason on why the two had fallen asleep together on the couch instead of his bed. Being as gentle as he could, he moved the hand not curled around the younger's slim waist to pluck out the popped kernels, thankfully not waking him when all had been removed. Hoseok smiled gently at Hyungwon, filled with utter awe for the precious angel that he had found, an angel that loved him as much as he loved him. He couldn't thank his stars enough for letting the boy make his way into his life all of those months ago.

Sneaking beneath the warm cotton of Hyungwon's pyjama shirt, his fingers traced down the natural curve and danced around the gentle bumps of the other male's spine. Hyungwon whines at the cold fingertips, although still arching his back to needily fill Hoseok's hands. Hoseok watches as his back slowly relaxes again, pressing firmly back against his own before resting his head on the older's collarbones. 

"Mornin', _tease_ " he groans out, his usually soft voice nowhere to be seen, his raspy and deep voice reverberating against the side of Hoseok's neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily. It was always one of the highlights and problems of them spending the night, since that deep voice wouldn't leave the younger for the next hour and it could get the older doing all sorts of things. Hyungwon was always extra cuddly in the mornings too, not the best at getting up so he milked every minute extra he got at his lover's place. Pecking the pulse-point of the other male's pale neck, he hid his face in the warm expanse of skin. 

"Mornin' to you too, sweetheart, sleep well?" Hoseok teases easily, feeling as the younger shuffled around slightly on his chest and felt his smile pressing into his skin, his squishy cheeks not doubt a pretty pink, still not used to the pet names even after four months. He nodded shyly after a few moments, brushing his nose gently against the curve of the older's neck before sitting up, both of his legs now straddling one of Hoseok's muscular thighs instead of tangled with his. Said male could only watch on in an awe as the lanky male stretched his arms above his head, subconsciously tightening his legs hold on his thigh and letting a sliver of tanned skin escape from under his shirt to meet his oh-so greedy eyes. Not paying attention to his boyfriend's gaze, Hyungwon yawns and rubs away the sleep dust in his eyes, fully intending to get up for some breakfast until the firm grip of pale hands on his hips stops him.

Hoseok's gaze turns predatory as he focuses on his face, darkening the longer that the younger unknowingly stretches. His hand dances up the other's side easily, gripping the back of his neck to pull him down into a fiery-hot kiss. Their teeth and tongues clash from the sudden gesture, relaxing some when Hyungwon does, finally closing his eyes after staring at Hoseok's closed lids in shock. He wants to complain about his morning breath, their morning breath, but instead he sighs breathily into the other's mouth before kissing him even deeper. One of his hands rests on Hoseok's jawline and the other gripping his shoulder since he didn't wear a shirt for Hyungwon to cling to. He keens, spine curling forward and a gap created between their bodies when he feels the older's hands move to his hips and tighten, slightly digging into his skin from where his sweatpants don't cover. Hoseok pulls away panting at the noise, and a pleased smile curls at his mouth to see Hyungwon like this with his messy hair, droopy eyes and kissed-red puffy lips.

 "Seriously guys, what in the ever-loving cucumber are you doing? It's six in the morning and do not want to be woken by loud moaning on the couch that we all use. Jesus, I thought someone was dying out here" a new voice quips from the doorway, belonging to a very tired-looking Kihyun who has an eyemask exposing his forehead and holding their bright-red extinguisher in his hands. 

"Sorry Kihyun" they chime innocently, creepily in sync which they then giggle at. Kihyun shakes his head, mumbling under his breath ' _at least Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had decency to do it in their room_ '.

–•—•–

Hyungwon slides the coffee gently onto the table, his smile satisfied after not spilling it or ruining Kihyun's foam art, even with Hoseok being an absolute _tease_. After the mind-blowingly amazing date that his boyfriend had treated them too last night, the younger hadn't felt anywhere close to being okay to leave him this morning, so instead he stayed and helped out which was greatly amusing the group behind the counter. It became even funnier for the three of them when Hoseok started slapping Hyungwon's butt hard every time they crossed paths, leaving him letting out little gasps and giving him red cheeks. He had been doing it for the past hour whilst the younger was being a 'barista', and he wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if some of the customers had blood noses. Hoseok would always act so innocent afterwards when Hyungwon would turn his way too, looking at the ceiling or gently questioning what was wrong. It was driving the taller male insane.

Luckily, Hyunwoo seemed to be on his side at least and told Hoseok to come behind the counter. He had been sure to mouth an over-exaggerated 'thank you' over Hoseok's shoulder the moment he turned around, making the older male smile. It made sense on why Minhyuk was so hooked up on the boy, he was so sweet and his eye smiles were the cutest.

Giving the female customer a warm smile, he quietly tells her to come again soon to which she nods, her cheeks still flaring pink despite watching front-row of Hoseok slapping his butt or kissing his cheeks or lips (he couldn't reach his forehead). Hyungwon walks back to the counter to collect the next coffee, only to have Hoseok lean across the counter, fist his hands in the younger's shirt and peck his lips softly. "It's bad enough you woke me up at six in the bloody morning, can you not make me want to choke on my own tongue" Kihyun cries and the customers giggle behind their hands when they see Hoseok's eyebrow raise when he pulls away from Hyungwon, knowing that the other male was easily going to bring up something far more embarrassing.

"Six in the morning you say?" Hoseok starts and Hyungwon can only watch as Kihyun's eyes bug out, his face flushing the brightest red that he had ever seen "No, not this story, god I'm never going to hear the end of this..." he mumbles dejectedly into his hands, knowing his embarrassment was already a given fact.

"Yes," Jooheon fist-pumps the air the moment Kihyun places his head in his hands, making the customers start to laugh again "This is the best story. Oh god, Hyungwon, you are in for a treat" he finished, still fist-pumping and starting to do a weird-little dance. Hyungwon leans in closer to his boyfriend, eyes wide with curiosity that flickers to amusement when he sees the older's eyes snap towards his lips before focusing on his face.

"Okay," Hoseok starts, and everyone seems to listen in except for Kihyun who is just groaning in his hands. "Now, I like going for morning runs sometimes because I don't always get time to go to the gym. So there I am at five am, ready to run, when I heard his weird groaning and gasping noise." Kihyun chokes and instead covers his ears, humming loudly to block out the noise which makes Hyungwon laugh. "And much like Kihyun did this morning to us," Hoseok winks at Hyungwon and the younger chokes "I came in with the fire-extinguisher thinking that we were being robbed or somethin', and instead I have to see Kihyun and Jihoon, violating our poor couch, at five am in the morning"

It goes quiet for about a second before all the baristas burst into laughter, and Hyungwon comes behind the counter to poke fun at Kihyun's cheeks that have flamed up to an impossibly red colour. "And you complain about our harmless little make-out, you violated the couch we sleep and sit on!" Hoseok gasps out when he finishes laughing, coming up beside Hyungwon to also poke at the blushing younger male's cheeks.

"Hush, I get it okay!" Kihyun screeches out "Jeez, how many times do you have to tell that story?"

"As many times as it takes to stop you complaining about Minhyuk and Hyunwoo when they're in their room, us when we are on _that same couch_ , or Jooheon and Changkyun when they kiss _innocently_ in the kitchen" Hoseok quips out and pulls Hyungwon close to his side by a loop in his pants, his hand resting on the curve of his butt. Once again he smacks it and Hyungwon groans at the pain.

"You're lucky I love you, Shin Hoseok"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

 


End file.
